<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shades of Blue by faeriewoongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279291">Shades of Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriewoongie/pseuds/faeriewoongie'>faeriewoongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmates, but it still has a somewhat happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriewoongie/pseuds/faeriewoongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hwanwoong had almost lost hope in finding his soulmate, content in living in his black and white world that is until he bumped into him and saw the color blue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hwanwoong-ah where are you?” Hwanwoong heard his father call but he didn’t respond, he was too busy looking at this flower. Hwanwoong was turning six and his father took him out to buy his cake, however father was in a good mood today, so they stopped by the park. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There he met Seoho-hyung and they played for a short while until he caught sight of the flower. Curious, he crawled through the bushes just to get to the flower. Hwanwoong wanted to touch it but upon seeing the spiky things attached to it, he just decided it was better just to watch it from afar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There you are. What are you doing there bud?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Papa what’s this? It's so pretty.” Hwanwoong saw his father crouch beside him from the corner of his eyes, before replying to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s a rose, typically it's red like the one in front of us, but there are other colors too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Colors? You’ve always mentioned that papa what is it?” Hwanwoong looked up to his father, eyes filled with curiosity. His papa always mentions things like colors but Hwanwoong never really asked his father about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, it’s different, one color is never the same. Sometimes it's brilliant, dark, and when mixed together it can be harmonious or not. Sometimes certain colors can bring up emotions like sadness, happiness, anger, and many more.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s cool but why can’t I see it? Why is everything black and white? I want to see colors too.” Hwanwoong stared at his father, tears glistening in his eyes. He really wanted to see these colors that his father mentioned. How would the rose look like if it was red instead of the black that he always sees. He wanted to see how his surroundings would change if colors were there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come here” His father gestured for him and Hwanwoong rushed into his arms, tears spilling down. He wanted to see the colors; the way his father had described it made it so beautiful. Is there something wrong with him? Why can’t he see it like his father does? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me tell you about soulmates. In this world there’s someone out there destined for us, the other half of us, someone who can make your life colorful and bright. I was like you once, only seeing the world in black and white, that is until I met your mother.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And let me tell you, it was the most magical thing in my life. I got to see the world in a whole new different perspective, and so will you, when you meet the person destined for you. So, until you meet your soulmate, I’ll try to describe colors to you, so that you wouldn’t have much trouble in the future. Okay? Now let’s go home, your mother is probably worrying about us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>❀</span>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh, Hwanwoong leaned by the tree dejectedly. Unwelcome memories flittered in his mind. He remembers all the things his father had said about soulmates and colors. Honestly he wanted to be optimistic about it, about finding the person destined for him, but there are about billions of people in the world, he can’t help but think about the what ifs; What if the person is in another country? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if his soulmate hasn’t been born yet? Or worse, what if they died already, and he wouldn’t know about it since he never had met them. It was eating him up inside but Hwanwoong kept it all inside, he just put up a facade that he’s optimistic about this soulmate thing, but the truth is he kind of gave up with the idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong was already in his junior years as a dance major in ONEUS University. As a child he always loved dancing, he saw someone dance contemporary once in a show and he fell in love with its elegance and intricacy. He wanted to be a choreographer that’s why he applied as a dance major in college. Hwanwoong was quite popular among his peers, he even heard he had his own fan-base? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was ridiculous really, he’s not really special or anything unlike his friend Geonhak. Now Geonhak was everything he wasn’t, he has the height, muscular build, his face sculpted like the gods did it themselves, he’s also the best dancer in the university. He may be intimidating at first glance, but he’s a huge softie, especially to his soulmate, Dongju. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two met because of Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong and Dongju met last year in his music class, they had worked together for a project and the two hit it off right away even though Dongju is younger by a year. The two were working on a class project in the school’s library when Geonhak decided to visit Hwanwoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two didn’t know they were soulmates yet, but Geonhak had already taken an interest in Dongju to the point of annoying Hwanwoong with his endless questions. It irritated Hwanwoong that much that he decided to take the matter into his hands and pushed Geonhak in Dongju’s way when the two met up to talk about an assignment one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Literally</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a good thing though that Hwanwoong pushed him, since the two found out that they were soulmates and they were inseparable ever since. In every given chance he gets, Dongju would cling unto Geonhak and Geonhak would melt under it and become a huge mushy ball of fluff. Even though they’re disgustingly sweet with each other and rendering him the eternal third wheel in their relationship, Hwanwoong still treasures his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at his phone, Hwanwoong realized that he was going to be late for their dance practice if he were to remain stuck in his memories. Standing up and brushing off any dirt that may have stuck to his clothes, he proceeded inside the campus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sense of peacefulness that surrounded him as he navigated through the campus hallways, classes were still going on for some and others may have probably gone home already, that’s why it was hushed. Hwanwoong let the tranquil vibe was over him as he closed his eyes. It was only broken by a pair of rushed feet and heavy breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startled, Hwanwoong opened eyes only to see a mess of black hair as a body collided with his. Dazed from the accident and his body aching from the impact, he observed the guy. His hair was messy, and he had headphones placed around his neck. His sweater was cool to the eyes, so probably blue and it had little texts by the side which he cannot read clearly. Something about flames? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong then observed his face, brows furrowed deep, his eyes narrowed towards his notes that were thrown across the floor, and his mouth in a little pout. The guy was handsome so to say, and the blue sweater made his complexion stand out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hold</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong did a double take, he was clearly seeing blue, a color, he was freakin’ seeing colors? But before he could process everything, he already saw the guy standing, having already picked up his things, bowed his head deeply while repeating sorry a hundred times, their eyes met for a second as the guy stood up and Hwanwoong swore the time stopped for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong was getting lost in the stranger’s eyes, everything felt surreal as they stared at each other, the moment broken as the stranger left in a hurry. Dumbfounded Hwanwoong could only stand there and watch at the disappearing figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had finally found his soulmate and he didn’t even know his name. Hwanwoong ran his hand through his hair frustratedly. He was elated that he finally met his soulmate and was able to see colors, but in that moment, he was shocked out of his system, he couldn’t think properly. Putting the soulmate issue in the back of his mind, Hwanwoong stomped his way to the practice room. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's just pretend that youngjo, seoho and geonhak have the same age and are in the same year. I forgot that they each have a year gap from each other. But youngjo is still the eldest, then seoho and geonhak, keonhee and hwanwoong are in the same year and dongju is still the youngest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hwanwoong plopped down the floor, today’s practice was exhausting. The choreography that they’re learning was intricate, there’s so many details that need to be observed along with the other difficult parts. So yeah it was exhausting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong was tempted to just lie down on the floor but he knew that it was not good, so he opted to lean by the wall, closing his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled. Hwanwoong suddenly felt something cold press against his cheek, he looked up and saw it was Geonhak who did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, drink up” Geonhak’s deep voice resonated through the empty room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still breathless, Hwanwoong just gave a nod as he took the water bottle and drank from it. It was refreshing for his heated and sweaty body. Hwanwoong rummaged through his bag in search of a towel to wipe the sweat off his face, and it was at that moment he suddenly remembered that he could see colors now. He was so focused during the practice that he forgot about that little detail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He examined each item in his bag, a black notebook, a blue pen, his phone also black. ‘He didn’t have that many colored things’ Hwanwoong thought bitterly, but it was understandable considering moments before his world was painted in shades of black and white. There was a hand waving frantically in front of his face, dragging him back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Hwanwoong? I’ve been calling your name for a long time, but you didn’t notice it.” Geonhak said, concern dripping in his voice. He was really worried about his friend, one moment Hwanwoong was searching through his bag, the next he just sat still, staring at the contents in his bag as if hypnotized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, I can see colors.” Hwanwoong replied in a daze. He still can’t believe this new reality of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woong, that’s great! So, you met your soulmate? Who is he?” Geonhak was excited, his friend finally found his soulmate. Although Hwanwoong never talks about it, Geonhak had sensed from the younger that he really wanted to meet his soulmate, but as the years passed by Hwanwoong lost interest in the whole soulmate thing. So, he was really glad that Hwanwoong finally met his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing hyung, I don’t know who my soulmate is.” Hwanwoong complained, letting a sigh escape his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? How do you not know who your soulmate is? You met him, right? I mean that’s why you can see colors now.” Geonhak asked, confused. He couldn’t grasp the idea of meeting your soulmate and not knowing them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Hwanwoong told him what happened earlier, how he was just walking down the hallway when someone bumped into him. That someone being his soulmate. They didn’t get to acquaint each other because his soulmate was in a rush to leave, and Hwanwoong was stupid enough to sit on the floor dazed, mouth agape just because the guy was handsome and that he can see colors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, all that he can remember of the guy was his messy curly hair, his dark eyes that were filled with worry and panic, and his lips which had a unique curl at the end. But how can Hwanwoong find his soulmate in this university who has a total population of 5,000. Hwanwoong was doomed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is gonna be difficult” Geonhak frowned, as much as he was happy that his friend had found his soulmate, not knowing said soulmate is just as torturous as never meeting your soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me.” Hwanwoong commented dryly as he let go a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go home. It’s getting dark” Hwanwoong said as he picked up his bag and together Geonhak and Hwanwoong left the practice room. Leaving behind the thoughts of his mystery soulmate for another day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>❀</span>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a week after the whole soulmate incident and Hwanwoong still hasn't found his soulmate. He kept out an eye during his classes to see if his soulmate was among his classmates. Who was he kidding, if his soulmate were a classmate of his, he would have at least been familiar with his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, it was pointless, seeing his soulmate wasn’t in any of his class nor Geonhak’s. Hwanwoong even asked the help of Dongju, but it was fruitless. They just haven’t seen his soulmate anywhere. Sighing Hwanwoong rolled over in his bed, from his lying position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a Saturday, so it was a lazy day for Hwanwoong. It was still early in the morning and Hwanwoong didn’t want to separate from his bed just yet, so there he was, on his bed feet on the air as he scrolled through his sns, specifically his twitter. Nothing interesting was happening in his timeline so he was just scrolling through tweets, liking and retweeting here and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just about to close the app when a certain tweet caught his eye. His eyes almost bulged out of his sockets upon seeing the tweet. It was a selca, more importantly a selca from his soulmate, he would recognize that eyes anywhere. He couldn’t believe it, he finally found him albeit it’s just on twitter, but at least he can start from there. He wondered how his soulmate’s tweet reached his timeline and saw the little text above the tweet that says “seoho retweeted” Hwanwoong chortled, who would have thought his childhood friend would be his saving grace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two weren’t as close as before since Seoho moved during high school though they kept in touch occasionally ever since they met at the university. He internally facepalmed, ‘why didn’t he ask for Seoho’s help? Things would have been easier for him.’ he thought bitterly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong would eventually ask Seoho’s help seeing as he knows his soulmate, but for now he’s looking through his soulmate’s twitter account. The display name was Ravn and his username @raspitoutflame and apparently, he was a music producer in his senior year. As he scrolled through his account, he can see a lot of selcas (and boy does he take a lot of selcas), rant tweets, and a few of the songs in his soundcloud; which Hwanwoong decided to visit and listen to his songs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong didn’t believe he could love his soulmate more but hearing his voice was soothing. He didn’t want to sound so cliché, but his voice was angelic, and his songs touched his soul, he can see that he will do well in the future as a music producer. Glancing at the time Hwanwoong saw that it was already 9 am and he hadn't had breakfast yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the kitchen, he put some bread in the toaster as he cooked some egg and bacon. After he was done, he brought the food to the dining table and sat down. He texted Geonhak to tell him the news that he had found his soulmate, and Geonhak being happy for his friend, called Hwanwoong to tell him the details. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong wasn’t in the mood for calls but decided to humor his friend so he told him how he found his soulmate while scrolling through twitter. The call lasted for 10 minutes. Geonhak also telling his friend about his date with Dongju yesterday, which Hwanwoong really doesn’t need to know but it was Geonhak, before he had to cut it short since he wanted to take a shower. After washing the dishes, he had left his phone by his bedroom table as he grabbed his towel and proceeded to his bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong left the bathroom already dressed while drying his hair with the towel. He grabbed his phone and looked for Seoho in his contacts, he was going to text him about Ravn, his supposed to be soulmate. He wanted to know more about his soulmate, he cannot do it personally now, so he opts for getting to know his soulmate through Seoho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was one thing that Hwanwoong didn’t think in advance. How can he ask Seoho about Ravn out of the blue? It would be quite suspicious, but the desire to know his soulmate won, so he just sent a text asking about a certain Ravn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Hwanwoong laid on his, staring at the ceiling, thoughts about today filled his mind. He finally found his soulmate; the next problem now is probably meeting him. Thoughts like ‘would he like me?’, ‘am I enough?’ and many more attacked his mind, making him anxious. ‘We haven’t even met yet. I’m being ridiculous’ Hwanwoong thought bitterly as his phone lit up. He picked up his phone, seeing Seoho’s reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Ravn? He’s a friend of mine. We met when I moved. I’m glad we studied at the same university, at least I have a friendly face around the campus even though he majored in Music production and technology and me in Music Performance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait why are you asking about him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well I just saw you retweeting his post, so I was curious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You stalked him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Noooo! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean I kinda did</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>😏</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can explain Seoho!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think he’s my soulmate, but I’m not that 100% sure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait so you may be Youngjo’s soulmate?! He’s been racking his brain trying to remember when and where he met his soulmate ever since he realized he can see colors.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Youngjo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, right Ravn’s real name is Kim Youngjo. Ravn is kinda like his stage name.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, so you think he’s your soulmate. How did you two meet and why didn’t you two know each other?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We bumped into each other in the hallway, I was hurt and dazed because I could suddenly see colors, so I didn’t get any time to ask for his name.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You kinda always moved slow like a sloth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HEY!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, Youngjo was also in a rush, he just said sorry and left in a hurry. I just vaguely remembered his face and his blue sweater that had texts in the sides. Flames?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Raflame. Yeah, that screams Youngjo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wdym?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He likes to reform his clothes, and raflame is kind of his brand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He did mention that he didn’t remember much of what happened that day when he started to see colors because his mind was filled with panic since he was soooo late for his last subject that day. He said that all that he remembered is staring into a pair of deep dark brown-almost black eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Woong? You still there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, the two of you should meet. I’ll tell Youngjo about you. I’ll bring him with me to lunch. Is Monday okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, Monday’s okay. Thank you Seoho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re welcome! Anything for my friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong smiled to himself as he closed his phone. He’s going to meet his soulmate. He just hopes nothing bad happens.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Monday came way too fast for Hwanwoong’s liking. It was now lunchtime; he was seated at a table outside the cafeteria with Dongju and Geonhak in front him. They were waiting for Seoho who was to bring Youngjo, his soulmate, with him. Hwanwoong was anxious, foot nervously tapping and his hand fidgeting with his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hwanwoong calm down” Dongju’s voice brought him back to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m nervous. What if I was mistaken and he isn’t the person I met that day?” Hwanwoong bit at his nails as he could feel the sweat on the sides of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop that” Dongju swatted at Hwanwoong’s hand and held his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why we’re meeting this guy right? To confirm if he’s really your soulmate; and if he isn’t then we’ll say sorry for wasting his time and get back to looking for your soulmate. And Seoho even confirmed your suspicions, so let’s trust him okay?” Dongju reassured Hwanwoong as he wiped the sweat off the elder’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look they’re here” Dongju looked behind Hwanwoong causing him to look back. Hwanwoong first saw Seoho, eyes crescents, a wide smile painting his face as he waved frantically at our direction. Behind him a tall black-haired guy was busy typing away at his phone with headphones on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were a few meters away from the table, Seoho nudged his friend, making him look up and Hwanwoong’s eyes met his. And once again, it felt like time slowed down as they locked eyes, nothing else mattered but the two of them. Hwanwoong just knew this person was the one as he stared at him, mesmerized. “It’s you” the guy whispered but Hwanwoong heard it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scratching the back of his neck, Hwanwoong introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Hwanwoong. Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Youngjo. Am glad to meet you too.” Youngjo said as he took Hwanwoong’s hand and kissed the back of it. Hwanwoong could only open his mouth in shock as heat travelled to his face, mind blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youngjo! You’ve broken him. Why did you do that?” Seoho nagged his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just felt like it?” Youngjo said as he was pulled by Seoho to sit by the table. And somehow Youngjo ended up sitting beside Hwanwoong and Seoho in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you each other’s soulmate?” Seoho asked. He looked at the pair, face sitting on his palms as he leaned on the table, waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” both Hwanwoong and Youngjo said at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s glad to hear because it was getting tiring to see a moping Hwanwoong.” Geonhak remarked. And Hwanwoong stared in disbelief at his friend. He wasn’t mopey. And apparently Hwanwoong said that outloud for Geonhak responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You so we’re. You weren’t focused on our last dance practice and you weren’t your chipper self the whole week”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must be nice to finally meet your soulmate.” Seoho wistfully</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung you talk as if you haven’t met yours. Keonhee would be hurt if he saw you right now” Hwanwoong teased the elder. He really couldn’t understand why Seoho was making that face when he already has his soulmate, Keonhee. The two were paired up for a project for one class and that was how they knew they were each other’s soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s too busy nowadays with all the projects and exams. You should know Woong, you’re in the same year as him. He’s been basically cooped up in his room. He doesn’t even text me that often” Seoho complained as he dramatically plopped to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be patient hyung, you know how hard it is during these times. Anyway, I have to give Dongmyeong my notes for History.” Geonhak announced as he stood up, Dongju following him saying he wanted to meet his twin and Seoho who just decided to join the two, leaving Hwanwoong and Youngjo alone together. Hwanwoong heard Seoho in the distance saying “Get to know each other lovebirds” Hwanwoong rolled his eyes at the elder’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence hangs in the air, the two even if they were soulmates, were still awkward with each other. Words stuck in their mouths as they struggled on what to say, fingers nervously tapping on their laps. Hwanwoong heard a deep intake of breath beside him before Youngjo spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Geonhak mentioned a dance practice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we had practices since we have a performance scheduled for next week. It’s just for a festival downtown. How about you? Anything interesting happening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If by interesting, you mean deadlines then yes. We were given a week to pick a song to cover, and I still haven’t picked one yet.” Youngjo said as he leaned back on the bench, looking at the sky tiredly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong looked at Youngjo and for the first time, he was able to observe the elder’s face properly. Youngjo had his eyes closed, feeling the wind as it passed by his face. He looked heavenly and Hwanwoong wondered how he had such a handsome soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I suggest a song then?” Youngjo, who didn’t expect the answer, looked wide eyed at Hwanwoong confused before it became curiosity. “What do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heartbeat by Christopher. I’ve listened to some of your tracks in soundcloud and I think your voice will fit the song.” Hwanwoong said shyly, when he looked over, he saw Youngjo staring at him, heat rushed up to his cheeks as he broke eye contact. “o-or you can j-just choose another one” Hwanwoong stammered, heart beating fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s okay, if you say it’ll fit me then I have to give it a try, right?” Youngjo winked, chuckling at the way Hwanwoong was nervous and was blushing. ‘He’s so cute’ Youngjo thought. “Do you have the song in your phone by chance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I do. I downloaded it a while ago. I used it to warm up before practice starts.” Hwanwoong replied as he scrolled through his playlist. The two listened to the song, relaxing in each other’s presence. They talked for a few minutes before the bell rang. Hwanwoong and Youngjo exchanged numbers before they had to go in their separate ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>❀</span>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days passed by in a blur and it was already Friday. Hwanwoong’s classes for the day were finished and they didn’t have any practice today, but he didn’t want to go home yet. That is why he can be seen under a tree, writing in his diary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong had kept a diary where he just writes down almost everything. This week had been so hectic that he didn’t have time to write in his diary. He wrote down the days he spent on classes, dance practices, and most importantly, he wrote down the days he spent with Youngjo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever they had free time the two would meet. Hwanwoong and Youngjo would talk for hours about little things and sometimes they would just complain about their professors, projects and many more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One time, during lunchtime, the two were with their friends, Geonhak and Xion, and Seoho and Keonhee decided to join us at our table. Geonhak and Seoho were bickering to god knows what, when Hwanwoong noticed a piece of chicken in front of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Youngjo to see him nudge the piece of chicken to his closed mouth. He gave the elder a questioning look before giving in and let Youngjo feed him. It turns out Youngjo liked to feed the younger at random times, and Hwanwoong just gave up in understanding the elder and just let him do whatever he wants. Hwanwoong won’t say it out loud but he found the action quite endearing; even though he gets teasing looks from his friends. He had learned not to mind it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another thing he found endearing from the elder, is how Youngjo isn’t afraid to show his affection through kisses and hugs. Youngjo just loves skinships. Hwanwoong was shy at first, not used to being at the receiving end of affection. But he couldn’t stop the elder from doing it, Hwanwoong couldn’t bear to see a crestfallen Youngjo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo glows more whenever he’s smiling and Hwanwoong would try to protect that smile as long as he lives. So, he tolerated the elder’s skinship until it felt normal, and Hwanwoong was comfortable with it. Hwanwoong took no notice of the little dirty looks sent their way when they were public of their affection; the only thing that mattered is that they’re happy in each other’s company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong smiled to himself as he wrote down every memory for the past days. The wind caressing his face, a little bit of sun rays seeping through the shade the leaves gave and hitting parts of his face. As Hwanwoong was lost in a sea of memories, in a distance, a figure can be seen walking towards the same tree that Hwanwoong was sitting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a slight skip in his pace and a smile graced his feature which only grew bigger as he saw the person he was looking for. Youngjo sat cross-legged beside his boyfriend, pouting when Hwanwoong didn’t notice him. Youngjo kissed his cheek which brought Hwanwoong back to reality. “Hi!” Youngjo grinned seeing the surprised look on his boyfriend before morphing into a look of fondness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brings you here?” Hwanwoong questioned as he closed his diary and gave his full attention to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I just visit my boyfriend?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm knowing you that can’t be the only reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hurt” Youngjo whined, hand clutching at his heart in fake hurt, making Hwanwoong laugh at the elder’s antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But seriously I missed you.” Youngjo whispered as he intertwined his hand with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A comforting silence enveloped the two, content the feel of each other’s presence. Hwanwoong still can’t believe that this ethereal being beside him is his boyfriend. Boyfriend. The word felt foreign in Hwanwoong’s tongue but at the same time it felt right. It was only yesterday when Youngjo asked him to be his boyfriend. The two were staying in the school’s library studying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you be my boyfriend?” Youngjo suddenly declared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” Hwanwoong looked up in surprise, he didn’t expect to hear it from Youngjo. He can only stare dumbly at him as Youngjo continued.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I really like you and not just because we’re soulmates. You make my heart smile, especially when you laugh. You have the ability to comfort me with just your touch. I love being in your presence. I know it’s a bit cliché and it’s a bit early, but I’d like to make it official.” Youngjo was babbling at this point. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was nervous inside, but he was determined to take their relationship to the next level. Youngjo knew that they were soulmates but there is still that fear of rejection that was eating him up from the inside. Hwanwoong looked at Youngjo searching for any sign that the elder was joking but he only saw sincerity in him and his words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smiling Hwanwoong grabbed his soulmate’s hands that was nervously tapping on the table, swiping his thumb back and forth, gaining the elder’s attention. The two stared at each other and Hwanwoong saw hope and fear in Youngjo’s eyes. Hwanwoong doesn’t want to see fear in his soulmate’s eyes and swore to do everything to make him happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend Youngjo-hyung”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YES!” Youngjo jumped from his seat. Happiness buzzing throughout his whole body. He couldn’t contain his happiness that the librarian needed to shush him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Youngjo immediately sat down in fear of getting kicked out by the librarian. Hwanwoong giggled at his boyfriend’s antics prompting Youngjo to do the same. And so, the two were in a giggling fit before they were warned again by the librarian and they decided that they should leave the place if they didn’t want to be banned from the library from being too giggly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Hwanwoong” Youngjo poked his boyfriend who seemed to be lost in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking about?” Youngjo asked when he was sure that Hwanwoong was back with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking about the time when you asked me to be your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, speaking of that, we’ve been boyfriends for like 24 hours and we haven’t had a proper date yet. So, let’s go now” Youngjo stood up and pulled his surprised boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“n-now? As in r-right now?” Hwanwoong stammered in surprise as he was abruptly pulled by his boyfriend and had been asked to a date so suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now silly. It’s still early and you know what they say, the best kind of dates are those unplanned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said that?” Hwanwoong hurriedly picked his bag as he was dragged by his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just some guy out there. Now come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems like Youngjo dragged Hwanwoong to a nearby bubble tea shop near them. Youngjo had heard his boyfriend’s constant whining on how he hasn’t had any bubble tea this week since his schedule was packed. That was why he brought Hwanwoong here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment they stepped through the store’s doors, Hwanwoong’s eyes lit up in happiness as he dragged Youngjo to the counter excitedly. After they had ordered what they wanted, two bubble teas and a blueberry cheesecake, they sat down at a table near the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is good.” Youngjo said as he sipped his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know right? This place is my favorite. Their bubble tea is just perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got lucky then, cuz I literally just dragged you to the first shop that I saw.” The two laughed quietly at what Youngjo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, today was the deadline for the song project, right? How did it go?” Hwanwoong questioned as he took a bite of the cheesecake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a perfect score.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congrats! Knew you can do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was all thanks to you for suggesting heartbeat.” Youngjo winked and blew a kiss at Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong blushed hard as he kicked Youngjo’s leg from underneath the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter filled the table as they continued to talk as their drinks and cake slowly disappeared into their stomachs. They stayed at the shop for a few minutes before taking a walk around town. The place was bustling with energy, cars passing by, people rushing to go home, some just taking a stroll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside restaurants are filled with families enjoying their time, couples going on a date, friends hanging out. The two lovebirds passed by a flower shop Hwanwoong coming into a full stop as a certain flower caught his eye. There in the display windows, flowers of different kinds and colors are beautifully arranged together, but Hwanwoong only focused on the multicolored roses there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered the first time he saw a rose, when he was still a child. Hwanwoong dreamt of seeing the different colors of a rose his father mentioned and now he was finally seeing them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Youngjo asked worriedly when he noticed his boyfriend wasn’t beside him. Youngjo was scared for a moment when he lost his boyfriend only to see him a few meters behind him staring at the flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, it’s just, it’s so different seeing the rose with all its different colors when you’ve lived your life seeing black and white, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, let’s go inside so you can see them better.” Youngjo gently tugged at his stunned boyfriend as they went inside the shop. Hwanwoong made a beeline straight to the roses. Eyes lighting up in happiness as he looked at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Youngjo, they even have blue roses!” Hwanwoong beamed, as he kept pointing towards the bunch of blue roses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like blue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it has become my favorite color. Also, because it was the first color I saw when we met.” Hwanwoong said shyly, hiding his blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Hwanwoong was busy looking at the different flowers Youngjo slipped back to the back and bought a single blue rose bouquet for Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong’s expression when he gave the small bouquet was one Youngjo would forever etch in his mind. The way Hwanwoong's whole face lit up, teary eyed as he hugged Youngjo, face buried in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo lifted Hwanwoong’s chin as he gave the younger a soft kiss on the lips. And with that the two left the shop, hands intertwined feeling content, the bouquet clasped tightly in Hwanwoong’s free hand. After that Youngjo bought different colored rose earrings and wore them, so that Hwanwoong can see them every day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a time skip in this chapter. Fast forward to the hyung line's graduation ceremonies but focusing on Youngjo's.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first rays of sunlight shone through the windows of Youngjo’s room, the sound of his alarm waking him up. Blearily he sat up and turned off the alarm in his phone, while doing so he caught a glimpse of the date. Youngjo was tossed in between exams, projects, and spending time with his friends and Hwanwoong that before he knew it, it was already February; He was finally going to graduate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s kinda sad that he can’t be with Hwanwoong since the younger still had a year left but Youngjo was willing to wait and grab every opportunity they can to meet with each other. Time was slowly ticking away and if Youngjo continued to stay in his bed, he was going to be late for the ceremony and so he dragged himself to the bathroom to prepare for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo was already in the venue along with his classmates and other batchmates. He was restless in his seat both in excitement and boredom since he still has to sit through a lot of speeches. He was alone by the seats, Geonhak and Seoho’s graduation ceremonies finished a few days before but the two were in the back with Hwanwoong, Keonhee and Xion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of them, Youngjo turned his head to look at his friend, seeing them waving and smiling. They really took some of their time to be with him in this special moment, Youngjo’s heart warmed at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his name was called to be on stage, Youngjo walked with confidence, shoulders straightened, chin up, and a calm expression however he couldn’t control a smile from breaking on his face when he was at center stage and glimpsed at Hwanwoong. How Hwanwoong's face lit up in happiness, tears shining with unshed tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong couldn’t deny the fact that he was proud of Youngjo. Youngjo was one of the top students in his batch and his professor had recommended Youngjo to one of the rising entertainment companies, WeUs. Youngjo was already accepted as an applicant and in 3 days, they’ll be going to WeUs for Youngjo’s interview. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong was thrilled and happy for Youngjo, the smile on his face never leaving his face until the end of the ceremony. The group of friends gathered around Youngjo after he met with his parents. And as usual both Keonhee and Seoho were loud, yelling ‘congratulations hyung’ and other unintelligible sounds. The remaining friends chuckled at the crazy antics by the loud couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you quiet down? Everyone’s looking at us plus my ears are gonna bleed with your loud voices.” Geonhak scolded the two and Seoho retaliated saying ‘it’s impossible for your ears to bleed’ which led the two to bicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo sighed as he looked at his bickering friends. Youngjo felt a kiss on his cheek, and saw Hwanwoong on his tiptoes, leaning on his shoulders just to kiss him. Youngjo smiled fondly and pressed a soft kiss on Hwanwoong’s lips. Youngjo heard Hwanwoong whisper a ‘congratulations’ as Hwanwoong pushed a bouquet of flowers to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo’s parents approached them later on, to tell Youngjo that they’ll be leaving soon and invited them all to a small get together to celebrate Youngjo’s graduation. When they arrived at Youngjo’s house, Keonhee immediately raided the small buffet table along with Dongju. They gathered around one table, small talk here and there, bursting into laughter at moments and oftentimes they would fall into a comfortable. While everyone was busy talking, Youngjo tapped Hwanwoong. When he had Hwanwoong’s attention, he whispered to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me introduce you to my parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-are you sure?” Hwanwoong asked, flustered. Hwanwoong knew he was going to meet Youngjo’s parents someday, but he didn’t think it was going to be today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, don’t worry they won’t bite” Youngjo teased. He excused themselves from their friends as Youngjo guided Hwanwoong towards his parents. Youngjo can see the nervousness and hesitation in Hwanwoong, so they stopped a few meters away and took Hwanwoong’s shaky hands in his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine” Youngjo said softly, thumbs rubbing the back of Hwanwoong’s hands in a form of assurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if they won’t like me?” Hwanwoong’s voice quavered. Negative thoughts running in circles in his head making him more anxious. Hwanwoong tried to keep his nervousness in for Youngjo, but he couldn't control it. He was afraid of making a fool in front of Youngjo and his parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Youngjo softly nudged Hwanwoong’s chin, making him look up to him; Youngjo’s eyes softening at the sight of his troubled boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They would love you. I mean who wouldn’t love my baby tiger.” Youngjo jokes, poking Hwanwoong’s nose causing him to giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine. I’ll be right beside you the whole time, so don’t worry.” Youngjo pressed a kiss on Hwanwoong’s head. Youngjo felt Hwanwoong’s whole body relax as he exhaled. When Youngjo was sure that Hwanwoong was fine, he took his hand and together they went to meet Youngjo’s parents, Youngjo’s hand stayed reassuringly at Hwanwoong’s back while he introduced him to his parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>❀</span>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days passed by quickly, and today was the day Youngjo was going to his interview, and if it’ll go smoothly, he would be working in WeUs. Youngjo was dressed in a white button-up shirt with a black tie and black pants and shoes. He was currently fixing his hair when he caught a glimpse of Hwanwoong by the gate through his window. Smiling, he quickly finished fixing his hair, grabbed his bag and left the room to meet Hwanwoong, but not before checking himself out by the mirror for the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo was glad that Hwanwoong was accompanying him today. It made him feel like he could conquer anything if he had him by his side. When he reached downstairs, he saw Hwanwoong seated on their couch with his mom beside him, as they looked through Youngjo’s baby pictures. Youngjo’s parents instantly fell in love with Hwanwoong, they welcomed him warmly and Hwanwoong was comfortable with their presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo’s mom even insisted for Hwanwoong to call her ‘mom’ but Hwanwoong was still shy. Youngjo was happy that his parent’s accepted Hwanwoong with open arms. Youngjo still hasn’t met Hwanwoong’s parents since they lived far away, but Hwanwoong said they can visit them during summer and Youngjo was also curious to visit his hometown, the place Hwanwoong grew up in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be going now mom” Youngjo gave his mom a peck on the cheek as he grabbed Hwanwoong’s arm, walking towards the door. Youngjo faintly heard his mom shout good luck as the door closed behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked in comfortable silence, the sun shining brightly and the trees dancing to the song of the winds. Youngjo decided that they would walk on their way to WeUs rather than riding the bus since they were still early and Youngjo wanted to spend more time with Hwanwoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small talks and laughter filled the air around them, taking their time, basking in each other’s presence. Eventually they arrived at the company, and Hwanwoong was to wait for Youngjo in the lobby as he gets to be interviewed. Hwanwoong gave him a kiss and a goodluck before he looked for a seat and Youngjo entered the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to pass by slowly as Hwanwoong waited for Youngjo to finish. It seemed like Youngjo was in there for hours already and Hwanwoong didn’t know when it would end. He sat at the same place in the lobby when Youngjo left, sipping his iced americano that he bought at a café nearby. Hwanwoong kept glancing at the time, feet tapping nervously. He had nothing to do, he was bored scrolling through his sns- nothing interesting was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like eternity, Youngjo emerged from the elevator. Hwanwoong immediately rushed to his boyfriend, ambushing him with all kinds of questions. Youngjo chuckled as his baby tiger almost tripped on his feet trying to get to him fast. He can see worry painting his handsome features, Youngjo had to hold Hwanwoong’s shoulders to calm and stop him from assaulting Youngjo of endless questions and so that he can answer him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how did it go?” Hwanwoong asked again when he had calmed himself down. He was worried that Youngjo didn’t get accepted and that the elder would be sad. But as Hwanwoong looked at Youngjo’s face, all he could see in his eyes was happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got the job” Youngjo beamed as Hwanwoong crushed him in a hug. Youngjo didn’t expect the force of the hug that he was outbalanced but he caught himself up and returned the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go celebrate! My treat!” Hwanwoong yelled, dragging his boyfriend out of the building in excitement. Youngjo let out a breathy laugh and let Hwanwoong drag him out, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settled to eat at a fast food restaurant nearby, it was a bit unhealthy, but they threw all their cares away at the moment and filled their hungry stomachs, since it was past lunchtime. After ordering their food they sat down, waiting for it. Youngjo ecstatically narrated all that had happened when he met the CEO. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo told him how the CEO loved his songs and would like to work with him for the next mini album of their rising idol group. And Hwanwoong enthusiastically listened to his boyfriend’s retelling, a sense of pride swelling deep inside. When it seemed like Youngjo was finished with his tale, Hwanwoong shared with Youngjo the thought that had bothered him while waiting for Youngjo to be finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, my mom called when I was waiting for you. She was wondering when I’ll come home and to bring you with me, since she is dying to meet you ever since I told her about us. I still don’t have a date, I’ve been meaning to ask if when you’re free, so we could schedule it and whatnot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm we can do it this weekend. I’ll start working next week, so let me spend my days as a free man with you.” Youngjo joked evoking a laugh from Hwanwoong. At the same time their food arrived, and they dug into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok I’ll let my mom know and I’ll make sure you’ll enjoy the remaining days as a ‘free man’  and make it worthwhile” Hwanwoong teased back as the two fell into a fit of laughter as they continued to eat. Afterward the two went on their way to Youngjo’s house before parting there with a kiss. Youngjo went inside and laid in his bed, satisfied with the way the day went.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is just a short chapter but I hope the next chapters will satisfy you hehe. </p><p>Are you all excited for LIVED?! The concept photos are amazing!</p><p>Anyways, till next update. hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Youngjo and Hwanwoong are on a short vacation to Hwanwoong's hometown and meets the family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Friday came too fast for Youngjo’s liking. They had decided that they would travel to Hwanwoong’s hometown on a Friday so that they can still explore around on Saturday and Sunday. Youngjo was nervous to meet Hwanwoong’s family. Hwanwoong assured him a million times during the trip but Youngjo cannot relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The two now stood in front of Hwanwoong’s house having just got out of the taxi.</span> <span>Hwanwoong held his hand as he opened the gate, his parents already waiting on their porch, happy smiles on their faces.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m home!” Hwanwoong said, rushing to hug his parents. Leaving Youngjo to stand awkwardly outside, hands fiddling with his bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this your boyfriend woong-ah?” His father asked after they had hugged their hearts out towards their only child. Youngjo smiled, trying his best not to look nervous and still standing a few meters away until Hwanwoong pulled him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Mom, Dad, this is Youngjo my boyfriend.” Youngjo readied his hand for a handshake but he was surprised when he was pulled into a hug, but he was happy since Hwanwoong’s parents seem to accept him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They welcomed him immediately, dragging the two inside to have some afternoon snacks before they go exploring Hwanwoong’s hometown or to just take a rest for a while. They talked for a while, asking him about his interests, plans in life, and telling him random but helpful advice, to name a few. Youngjo felt comfortable with their company. They were still talking when they heard a voice outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Auntie! Mom said woong’s home, is he here?” A tall handsome guy said, entering Hwanwoong’s home. A wide smile graced his features as his eyes wandered around the room, looking for a certain person. When he found him, he sat beside Hwanwoong, immediately side hugging the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Youngjo wasn’t the kind to get jealous easily but he sure is jealous right now, even if he knew that he really shouldn’t be jealous.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongwoon, don’t be rude. We have a guest here.” Hwanwoong’s mother scolded the stranger, now known as Jongwoon. Jongwoon separated himself from Hwanwoong and looked at him and Youngjo just looked at him straight in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m Jongwoon, Hwanwoong’s cousin. Nice to meet you.” Jongwoon said blithely and it irked Youngjo a little bit; probably because the feeling of jealousy still lingers in him even though he was Hwanwoong’s cousin. But Youngjo didn’t want to be rude so he toned down his jealousy until they were non-existent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too. I’m Youngjo, Hwanwoong’s boyfriend.” Shaking the outstretched hand Jongwoon offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, our woongie found his soulmate?! I have to tell the others.” Jongwoon stood up giving Hwanwoong’s parents a peck to the cheek. “Sorry to have to make this reunion short but I have to gather the others. Woongie come to our house later and bring your boyfriend.” And with that Jongwoon left, going to who knows where.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about Jongwoon, he’s always been a sprightly lad and just comes and goes as he pleases.” Hwanwoong father said chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, we’re just going to put our things in my room and maybe rest a bit before going to aunt’s place.” The two excused themselves and Hwanwoong led him to his room. Youngjo was arranging their bags when Hwanwoong said sitting on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were jealous” Youngjo could hear the teasing tone in the younger, that Youngjo fought the embarrassing blush on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t” Youngjo murmured, pretending to be busy rummaging through his bag, searching for something. Hwanwoong let out a breathy laugh, he found his boyfriend’s actions cute. He really didn’t expect Youngjo to be the jealous type.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I guess you weren’t jealous with the amount of times you glared at Jongwoon-hyung” Youngjo gave a pointed look towards his boyfriend, which only caused Hwanwoong to laugh more and for Youngjo to pout. When Hwanwoong had calmed down, he saw his pouting boyfriend and patted the space beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know you were the jealous type hyung.” Hwanwoong said when Youngjo sat beside him, leaning his head on Youngjo’s shoulders, intertwining his right hand with Youngjo’s left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know it too. It really wasn’t helping that your cousin is handsome and had clung to you as soon as he walked in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry hyung. I’m yours.” Hwanwoong reassured his boyfriend, kissing his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” Youngjo cupped Hwanwoong’s face and kissed him on the lips. Time seemed to stop when their lips met. They had kissed a lot before, but this time was different. This delicate kiss they shared seemed to fill the empty spaces in Youngjo, those spaces which his insecurities and jealousy had resided; Hwanwoong filled those with love. The two broke their kiss to breathe and gazed at each other’s eyes. Youngjo couldn’t describe his feelings in words. He felt really lucky having Hwanwoong beside him, knowing that he was his and he was Hwanwoong’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My whole being also belongs to you my woongie” Youngjo whispered, hands threading through Hwanwoong’s hair, pulling the younger for another kiss. This time more passionate, fueled with burning need to feel the other. Little shivers of pleasure washed over Hwanwoong as Youngjo deepened the kiss. Clutching Youngjo’s shoulders as Hwanwoong felt his body go weak against Youngjo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like eternity the two separated mirroring a dumbstruck smile. They liked the rush that took over them but decided that it was enough for now, they still had to go to Jongwoon’s house. Jongwoon had already flooded Hwanwoong’s phone with messages, by the time they finished kissing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fixed themselves up a little bit, changing their clothes, and fixing their hair. By the time they left Hwanwoong’s home, the sun had fallen, painting the skies a beautiful shade of pink, violet and orange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turns out the walk to Jongwoon’s house wasn’t long, they lived next door. Jongwoon was the one that welcomed them at the door, ushering them inside. When they reached the living room, Youngjo saw 6 people all scattered across the living room, some sitting on the couch, some on the floor surrounding the table. The television showing a Marvel movie, which one, Youngjo wasn’t so sure what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle and Auntie are not home?” Hwanwoong asked, taking a seat on the couch, Youngjo following and sat beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, we have the house all to ourselves.” An older woman responded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“woongie-hyung introduce us to your boyfriend.” The youngest among them said from her place on the floor and 7 pairs of eyes now looked at the couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turned out that all 6 people were Jongwoon’s siblings. Youngjo couldn’t imagine how loud the house was on normal days having 9 people in one house, having lived only with his parents and older sister. But Youngjo found the loudness comfortable as the night grew long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The siblings welcomed Youngjo, interrogating him and threatened to kill him if he ever hurt Hwanwoong. Youngjo feared for his life for a moment before Hwanwoong scolded them throwing them into a fit of laughter saying they were kidding- but they will seriously find him if he makes Hwanwoong cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the night talking, eating pizza and junk foods, and there may be alcoholic drinks thrown in the mix or not, but it wasn’t a lot- not enough to make them that drunk, they were just a bit tipsy. The siblings shared stories of their adventures of their childhood, childhood spent swimming in the sea when the sun was just beginning to fall, childhood spent climbing trees and playing hide and seek under the heat of the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days spent with sweat dripping down on their face but smiles and laughter filling the air. It was quite different to Youngjo’s childhood, but he enjoyed hearing stories of Hwanwoong’s childhood. There were also stories of embarrassing moments, those that painted Hwanwoong’s face red because of embarrassment, some to which they laughed it off- couldn’t believe the antics they did before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Youngjo enjoyed listening to their stories, he wasn’t safe from the questioning hyenas- immediately crowding around him eager to hear tales about him. Even though he told them there wasn’t anything interesting about him, they insisted, and so he told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told them how he only had his older sister to accompany him- how he was pulled to his older sister’s shenanigans when they were a child. He told them how he sometimes plays with his classmates after class during elementary, and also told them how he met Seoho and how they became friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They asked him about his plans for the future, the eldest of the siblings asked him, and he told her how he’ll be working at WeUs next week and the youngest asking him to hear one of his songs again and again until Youngjo relented. He received praises from everyone, telling Youngjo that he’ll be successful for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the clock almost struck midnight, they decided that it was time to retire to their rooms. Youngjo was absolutely exhausted and tipsy but he enjoyed the night. He carried a sleepy Hwanwoong on his back, Youngjo was lucky that Hwanwoong’s mom was still awake at this hour and let them in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reached the bedroom, Youngjo gently laid Hwanwoong on the bed. Youngjo tried waking the younger up so that he could change into his pajamas but Hwanwoong just whined and turned over. Youngjo chuckled at his cute boyfriend and figured he couldn’t wake Hwanwoong up, so he left to change clothes. But at his slight movement, a hand had grabbed the ends of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay” Hwanwoong mumbled not letting go and Youngjo couldn’t really say no, so he settled beside him, Hwanwoong pushing himself closer to Youngjo’s chest. Youngjo smiled at the action, brushing the stray strands from Hwanwoong’s face, kissing his head softly. ‘He was really the luckiest man alive’ Youngjo thought, falling asleep with Hwanwoong in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's pretend that kissing scene didn't happen hahahah I know it looks amateur, it's my first time writing it and I'm not going to do it again. I was cringing the whole time I wrote it hahahahah. Anyway there's more cute moments in their vacation, so look forward to it. Let me know your thoughts. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Youngjo and Hwanwoong are on a short vacation to Hwanwoong's hometown and meets the family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Youngjo woke up to the sun shining on his eyes. Youngjo draped a hand over his eyes blocking the sun but sleep had already left him. Trying not to wake Hwanwoong up, Youngjo left the bed to close the curtains so that Hwanwoong could still catch some sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands holding the curtain, Youngjo caught a glance of the sea. Youngjo didn’t think Hwanwoong’s house was this close to the sea. He knew that Hwanwoong and his cousin spent time swimming in the sea, but he didn’t think it was just behind them. After he was sure that there would be no sunlight seeping through the curtains, Youngjo left the room in search of hot coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reached the dining room, he found that the table was already set for two. There on the table was a wide array of breakfast food. There was rice of course, there were also eggs both sunny-side up and scrambled. There was also bacon and ham to name a few, in conclusion it was a breakfast feast. Youngjo couldn’t believe his eyes, this was a lot of food for just two people. Youngjo was still gawking at the food when Hwanwoong’s mother entered the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake dear! Is Hwanwoong up also?” Hwanwoong’s mother asked setting the bags on the floor- she had just come back from the market.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s still asleep ma’am” Youngjo politely replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so formal Youngjo, we’re family now.” Hwanwoong’s mom lightly slapped his shoulders before guiding him to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now eat up. Our woongie will still be sleeping like a log, he’ll wake up on his own when he’s really hungry.” Hwanwoong’s mom giggled at her own words as Youngjo sat down and ate his breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he was finished, Youngjo felt like he was going to burst, he was so full. Whenever his plate was becoming empty, Hwanwoong’s mother would appear and put more on his plate, until he couldn’t eat any more. But Youngjo still appreciated her, she sat with him as he ate his breakfast, talking with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo was sipping his coffee, Hwanwoong’s mother talking about one of Hwanwoong’s childhood memories and Youngjo was listening attentively. She began talking about one of Hwanwoong’s adventures in the sea behind them, that Youngjo mused about its closeness to the house out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You can go to the shore if you would like to. I’ll just tell Hwanwoong that you’re there. Just be back before lunch.” Youngjo thanked her before going to wash his dishes. Hwanwoong’s mom told her to just leave it in the sink but Youngjo insisted on washing it, and she just let him do what he wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After putting the plates and utensils in their proper place, Youngjo grabbed his phone and went on his way towards the seashore. As he made his way there, he felt the path he was walking on change from the hardened loam soil to the soft sands of the shore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bits of sand invaded his feet but Youngjo didn’t paid any mind to it. He sat under the shade of a coconut tree, leaning back, hands sinking into the sand, just looking at the horizon. He felt at peace just listening to the waves, crashing to the shore, smelling the scent of the sea, and feeling the warm air against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo forgot the last time he went to the sea or the province to be exact. He was always surrounded by the hustle and bustle of the city. Youngjo’s family used to go on trips to the province a long time ago but as they grew up, they have become busy with work and life, there wasn’t any time to plan trips anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom told me you’d be here.” Youngjo heard a voice beside him. He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes, opening them, he looked at the direction of Hwanwoong’s voice, seeing him moving to sit beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess I just missed the sea.” Youngjo shared, eyes staring wistfully at the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you go in? There are a lot of fishes just near the shore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I kind of just sat here feeling the breeze.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then” Before Youngjo could say his thoughts, Hwanwoong pulled him up and dragged him to the water, a wide smile gracing his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hwanwoong wait! We’ll get wet!” Youngjo yelled, trying to make Hwanwoong see reason. Youngjo didn’t like the idea of wetting his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be a worrywart! We’re not going that deep. Plus, if we get wet, the house is just near, we can just change quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think of splashing me woong!” Youngjo cried out as he felt the waves on his feet, Hwanwoong dragging him knee-deep into the water. Hwanwoong let out a laugh at his boyfriend’s words, for he sure had plans to do so. Youngjo was distressed, he really didn’t want to get wet, these clothes weren’t suitable for swimming, he’s just glad that he wore shorts today. Youngjo kind of regretted wearing them right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as he saw Hwanwoong enthusiastically waving his hand at Youngjo, gesturing for him to come closer because he found a fish, any thoughts of worry vanished from his mind. He waddled towards Hwanwoong and when he saw the fish his boyfriend pointed at; he couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face. Hwanwoong’s happy expression was contagious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s catch it!” Hwanwoong said out of the blue, draining the color from Youngjo’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no! we’re not catching that! We’re going to get wet!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun!” Hwanwoong pouted, eyes downcast. And Youngjo knew right then and there that he fell for Hwanwoong’s trap. He really can’t say no to his woongie when he starts pouting and Hwanwoong knows this damn well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, just this one though.” Youngjo relented, making Hwanwoong squeal in happiness, hugging Youngjo tight. And that is how Hwanwoong’s father found them when the sun was high up in the sky, bodies bent down looking at the water below. Hwanwoong told him to cup his hands and trap the fish into a corner and then just grab it quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sounds easy right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrong! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo tried many times and always failed, the only thing he got was wet clothes clinging to his body. Hwanwoong laughed at his pouting boyfriend after he failed to catch the fish for the tenth time. He felt pity for his boyfriend though, so he guided Youngjo towards a smaller fish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong took his boyfriend’s large hands, guiding him towards trapping the small fish. They waited for the right timing, bodies so close to each other, Hwanwoong feeling Youngjo’s breath on his neck. And then he told Youngjo to cup it, catching the fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Youngjo yelled in happiness, holding his cupped hands in the air, Hwanwoong carefully steadied his excited boyfriend’s hand fearing that the fish would escape. After Youngjo’s hand was lowered, the two looked at it, seeing the fish swimming in his hand. A sense of fulfillment washed over Youngjo in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did it!” Hwanwoong cheered, “Look how cute it is” The two then giggled softly just watching the fish swim around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here you two! It’s time for lunch!” A voice yelled in a distance. Hwanwoong and Youngjo looked at the direction of the voice, to find Hwanwoong’s father on the shore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be there shortly Pa!” Hwanwoong yelled back before smiling softly at Youngjo. Youngjo let the fish swim free as the two went on their way to the shore. The sands clinging to their wet feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they had washed themselves up and changed clothes, they sat together with Hwanwoong’s parents at the table for lunch. Once again, the table was filled with a variety of foods too much for four people, but who was Youngjo to complain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were eating, Hwanwoong narrated all that had happened moments ago when his mom asked them about it. Laughing when Hwanwoong told them how Youngjo struggled and congratulating him when Hwanwoong told them he had caught the fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong’s father offered to take them on a boat ride, saying that he could ask his friend to lend him his boat. And Hwanwoong agreed immediately saying how it’s amazing to see the deep waters and Youngjo was more than happy to welcome the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later in the afternoon, they were back to the shore again, boarding the small boat, but just enough for the three of them, Hwanwoong’s mom decided to stay at home saying she needed to prepare for dinner. And so, they sat back as Hwanwoong’s father maneuvered the boat deeper. His boyfriend excitedly pointed into the water whenever he sees something below, and Youngjo couldn’t help but be amazed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sea was so clear, and there weren’t any waves obscuring his view. He saw different kinds of fish below, even seeing some jellyfish, huge starfish on the colorful corals below and those spiky sea urchins. They even went to the town on their boat, sight-seeing. They made their way home by the time the sun was starting to set, leaving Hwanwoong and Youngjo on the shore as Hwanwoong’s father had to go and return his friend’s boat. The two walked back, hands intertwined, satisfied smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Hwanwoong and Youngjo decided to laze on Hwanwoong’s bed, exhausted with all the things they did today. Hwanwoong laid his head on Youngjo’s chest, hands idly twisting his boyfriend’s shirt, making small talk, just content in each other’s presence. Unfortunately, Jongwoon had other ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongwoon had unceremoniously barged into the room, declaring that they needed to go to town so that Youngjo could experience the night life in the province. They didn’t have much of a choice for Jongwoon had dragged them outside the eldest sibling waiting there with motorcycles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to ride those?” Youngjo asked Jongwoon, looking at the motorcycle with hesitation. Youngjo couldn’t recall the last time he rode a motorcycle- if ever he did ride one. He had always either walked or taken the bus or taxi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t worry I’ll drive. Come on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo rode with Jongwoon while Hwanwoong rode with the other sibling. The trip didn’t take too long and soon enough they had arrived at their port? Apparently, a few distance away from the town’s port, lined different vendors selling all kinds of street foods and food in general.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place was lively, filled with people bonding, eating and drinking. There was a band playing somewhere, filling the air with music, and there were drunk people dancing to it. They sat at one of the tables on one of the many stores, Jongwoon and his sibling ordering street foods, leaving Hwanwoong and Youngjo alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they always like this?” Youngjo asked, looking at the over excited Jongwoon, shaking his head in disbelief at how that man had an endless amount of energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, I guess they’re just happy that I met my soulmate. They had always treated me like one of their own, and I guess they’re doing the same to you, welcoming you to their family in their own little way.” Hwanwoong said fondly, and Youngjo felt warm thinking about it. Despite Hwanwoong being an only child, he had his cousins for company. And to think Hwanwoong’s extended family had accepted him warmly, Youngjo felt blessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The siblings soon arrived back at their table, bringing a variety of foods, and Jongwoon excitedly putting all kinds of food on his table. The three of them looked at Youngjo expectedly, waiting to see his reaction to all of the food. Youngjo took a tentative bite on each of them and he found out that it was actually delicious, if you look past the physical appearance of some of the food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon fell into a comfortable conversation in between eating and drinking. Although they didn’t drink that much alcohol since they still have to drive back home. Overall, it was a fun experience, one that Youngjo will forever treasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow came too soon, and it was time for Youngjo to go back to the city because he would be working at WeUs on Monday morning. Hwanwoong decided to stay back wanting to spend the rest of the summer with his family and Youngjo respected that. So here they were now, outside the gate, Youngjo’s things are already in the taxi that will take him to the train station. Youngjo had said his goodbye to Hwanwoong’s parents and cousin, and it was just him and Hwanwoong. Hands intertwined, neither person wanted to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you.” Youngjo said first, rubbing his thumb on the back of Hwanwoong’s hand. He started thinking of the days where he couldn’t see his boyfriend, couldn’t hold him in his arms and it put a frown on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too. Be sure to text me when you’ll arrive back home okay?” Hwanwoong pulled Youngjo in a hug, savoring the last moments they’ll have for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. Take care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you” Hwanwoong muttered, voice muffled because he had buried himself in Youngjo’s chest, clasped at his shirt not wanting to let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too” Youngjo said softly, pulling Hwanwoong for a tender kiss. They stared at each other for a moment, Hwanwoong’s eyes getting teary eyed and it pained Youngjo seeing that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, they separated, Youngjo needed to go right now or else he’ll be late. When he was seated in the taxi, Youngjo waved to Hwanwoong one last time before the driver started the car and drove, putting distance in between him and Hwanwoong. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaahhh! I've been itching to share this chapter with you ever since I wrote it since it was just too cute. I hope you think the same way hehe. </p><p>Are you excited for To Be or Not To Be today?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Summer ended quickly and Hwanwoong was back again in the halls of ONEUS University for his last year. Although Hwanwoong was sad that he’ll be away from his family again, he’s still happy because he’ll be able to meet his friends and Youngjo. Oh, how Hwanwoong missed him on the days when he was back in his hometown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although they kept in touch, texting each other and video called, it was still different as to when they are in each other’s presence. That was why they planned a date this Saturday, a week from the start of the school year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong was buzzing with excitement the whole week. He just couldn’t wait to meet with Youngjo after so long. There was a skip in his step every time he navigated the halls. There was a giddy smile on his face as he counted down the days. Dongju noticed this and would tease the elder when he can, making Hwanwoong blush before playfully nagging the youngest to stop his teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Saturday came and Hwanwoong woke up early despite the date happening in the afternoon. He was just bursting with energy to which he couldn’t control and couldn’t explain why he has this boundless energy in him. However, some of that energy was used in planning his outfit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realized a little bit late that he didn’t plan on his outfit. Hwanwoong knew that Youngjo wouldn’t mind what he wears, but he wanted to look good for today. He looked through his wardrobe for something to wear, he didn’t want to be so fancy, but he also didn't want to look like he just wore whatever he pulled randomly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After much internal debate he settled for a black hoodie and denim pants. 20 minutes before their meeting time, Hwanwoong left his apartment with his phone and wallet in his pocket and walked to the bubble tea shop where they had their first date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong arrived at the shop 5 minutes left to the time. He immediately went in line to get himself some taro milk tea while waiting for Youngjo. He sat down at the same place they sat on their first date, luckily it wasn’t occupied. As Hwanwoong sipped his drink, he was thrown back into memories of the last days of summer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hwanwoong plopped down on his bed, exhausted with all the activities Jongwoon had dragged him that day, Jongwoon had a few of his classmates over for a few days, and offered to give them a tour of their small town. And Jongwoon thought that it was a good idea to bring him along. Hwanwoong really wonders sometimes, what goes on in that brain of his. But he really could not say no to him even if he’ll probably be awkward with Jongwoon’s friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That day Jongwoon barged early in his room, like really early, the sun hasn’t even come out yet. His reasoning is that he wanted to see the sunrise on the peak, our popular tourist spot in our town. Hwanwoong knew that he had to wake up early but not that early. Reluctantly, he dragged himself away from the bed to prepare for the day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There wasn’t much to prepare since he prepared his bag last night. He wore black hoodie, gray sweatpants, and white rubber shoes for climbing the peak. Although it was going to be a sunny day, it was still going to be cold up there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They met his friends at the bottom of the peak, Jongwoon had told them to go there first. They introduced themselves before starting their journey to the peak. They arrived at the peak exactly at the break of dawn, painting the skies with bronze, yellow and orange colors, the view breathtaking. There was a bit of fog in the area, but not a lot to ruin the view in front of them. They stayed there for a while, admiring the view and taking pictures. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After that they went back down to town, eating breakfast at a restaurant downtown before leaving for the beach; not the one they had at the back of their house, just another tourist spot. The trip to the beach wasn’t a long one. Jongwoon and his friends immediately dove into the water and Hwanwoong opted to sit on the shore under a blanket, feeling the sun on his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hwanwoong felt his phone vibrate beside him, filling up with messages. Hwanwoong’s face lit up when he saw Youngjo’s name on the phone. It has been ages since they last talked (they literally just talked yesterday, but yeah ages.) and Hwanwoong had missed his boyfriend. Youngjo was on a break and he took the time to talk with Hwanwoong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Youngjo filled Hwanwoong in with all the things that had happened that morning, like how he was almost late for work because he slept late last night. He told Hwanwoong how he missed him so much and can’t wait to see him when Hwanwoong is back in the city. He told Hwanwoong about his latest project, how he was having difficulties on it, but he felt like it’s going to be finished this week. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hwanwoong also vented out his ‘frustrations’ of being dragged around by Jongwoon, though Youngjo knew that Hwanwoong didn’t mean it, Hwanwoong has a soft spot for the highly active grown man. Hwanwoong talked about how his precious sleep was interrupted early in the morning but he also talked about the wonderful view they saw at the peak, even sending Youngjo a pic of it. Hwanwoong also talked about how they were at the beach now, Jongwoon and his friend in the sea enjoying themselves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two lovebirds smiling with their phones in front of them as they talked more about other things. Hwanwoong was texting Youngjo when Jongwoon came over to where he sat, water dripping from his hair and body, plopping himself beside Hwanwoong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Urgh Jongwoon you’re going to get me wet.” Hwanwoong complained, scooting further from the drenched Jongwoon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Hwanwoong! You’re going to be wet eventually.” Jongwoon grinned, shaking his head causing droplets of water to hit Hwanwoong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey!” Hwanwoong exclaimed, causing Jongwoon to burst into laughter at the look of horror on Hwanwoong’s face. Hwanwoong sent a look at Jongwoon’s shaking body (from laughter), wiping his phone free from the water droplets.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Join us in the water Woong, the temperature’s just perfect.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok, just let me change first.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hwanwoong stood up rummaging his bag in search of his swimwear, proceeding to the changing area but not before informing Youngjo that he’ll be swimming. After changing and keeping his clothes, Hwanwoong walked to the edge of the shore, before swimming to where Jongwoon and his friends were. Jongwoon immediately splashed him when he arrived which led them to have a splashing war, Jongwoon losing since his friends and Hwanwoong decided to team up against him. Laughter filled the air as they played under the heat of the sun and the water cooling them down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So yeah it was a pretty exhausting but fun-filled day. Hwanwoong sank deeper on his bed burned out, a sigh escaping his lips as he felt the soft sheets, eyes dropping close. A sound woke him up, coming from his phone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He peeked through one eye looking at who would be calling him in the late evening. When he read Youngjo’s name on the screen, he sat up, grabbed the phone and answered the video call. A wide smile graced Hwanwoong’s features when he saw his boyfriend’s face on the screen. Oh how he missed seeing him in person.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two talked long into the night, when the moon was high up in the sky and the lights from every house were turned off. Their conversations never ending as time passes by. At some point Hwanwoong laid on his bed still talking with Youngjo, but he couldn’t help his eyes from closing, sleep dragging him into the darkness unwillingly. Youngjo smiled fondly at his sleeping boyfriend, whispering a good night before ending the call.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong glanced at his phone to look at the time, frowning when 10 minutes had passed since their agreed time. ‘Youngjo couldn’t have forgotten right?’ Hwanwoong thought worriedly. Hwanwoong assured himself that Youngjo wouldn’t do that but the fear was eating him away. He decided that he would wait for a few minutes, maybe he was just late. With that Hwanwoong sipped his bubble tea as he scrolled through sns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5 minutes turned to 10 which in turn became 20 minutes and there still was no sign of Youngjo anywhere, making it 30 minutes since Hwanwoong waited. Hwanwoong debated if he should text Youngjo, ask him where he is and ask him if he forgot about their date, but a part of him did not want to hear those words from Youngjo. A part in him will surely shatter (as if it weren’t already slowly cracking as the minutes passed by). But Hwanwoong still did not want it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Maybe he has a good reason as to why he isn’t here.’ Hwanwoong tried to reassure himself but he was disheartened. Maybe it’s because Hwanwoong was expecting this date so much that only for it to come crashing down on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never get your hopes up too high because you'll only end up breaking your own heart.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Hwanwoong didn’t want to believe that quote when he first saw it somewhere on the net but that was what he was feeling now. Dejectedly, Hwanwoong left the shop and went back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dark now; the pitter patter of rain could be heard through the window in Hwanwoong’s room. Hwanwoong was laying on his bed in the dark room, the weather outside further gave the room a gloomy feel, depicting the person’s sentiment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong was just staring at the ceiling replaying what happened earlier, unintentionally. His phone popped with messages and calls from Youngjo but he ignored him. A part of him was still hurt and he didn’t want to face Youngjo yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud knock resounded in Hwanwoong’s small apartment. Hwanwoong sat up in curiosity. Who would knock at this time of the night? He wasn’t expecting any visitors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong disregarded the knock, maybe someone was just mistakenly knocked on his door, but it was persistent. Begrudgingly, Hwanwoong walked to the door and looked through the peephole. There he saw Youngjo standing there looking miserable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re there woong.” Hwanwoong heard Youngjo’s voice through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to open the door, but I want you to listen.” Silence filled the air on both sides, Hwanwoong pressing his ear against the door, leaning his body against it. Taking the silence as an okay, Youngjo continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for not coming to our date. I really was anticipating it; I had wanted to meet you so bad. But the boss suddenly came to the studio and asked for a new song for the debut plans for their new group; he wanted to hear half of it by the end of the day. I had planned to finish it before our date, but I wasn’t satisfied with it, so I redid it and didn’t notice the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have at least told me that you weren’t coming. At least I wouldn’t have waited there like an idiot.” Hwanwoong choked on his tears, unable to hold it back anymore as the feeling of hurt came back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know and I’m sorry.” Youngjo whispered, tears falling down. His heart broke hearing Hwanwoong’s voice, hearing the little hiccups from crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have every right to be mad at me and not accept my apology. But I just want you to let you know that I’m really sorry. If I could turn back time, I wouldn’t do what I did. I’m really sorry woong-ah.” Youngjo finished, wiping the tears away from his face. Not hearing anything from the other side, disheartened, Youngjo walked away from the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The turning of a lock could be heard in the empty hallway, a door opening, and rushed footsteps echoed through the halls. Youngjo felt a body crash against his back, arms circling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go” Hwanwoong whispered, burying his face on Youngjo’s shirt. They stayed like that for a moment before Youngjo untangled the arms around him and faced Hwanwoong. He saw Hwanwoong’s tearstained face before Hwanwoong lowered his head, wiping his tears with his sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go” Hwanwoong repeated. “I know I should be angry with you, but it would be unfair of me to do so. I- I know that sometimes there will always be that something that foils our plans, something unavoidable. And I understand that...” Hwanwoong trailed off, sniffling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” Youngjo said softly, wiping the tear that escaped Hwanwoong’s eye with his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” Hwanwoong whispered, leaning against the hand that cupped his face. Relishing on the warmth it held against his cold skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong finally looked at Youngjo, he can see trails of dried up tears along with new ones, having heard that Hwanwoong forgave him. His forlorn eyes stared at Hwanwoong, but somewhere in that fog of sadness, Hwanwoong can see a little bit of hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get inside.” Hwanwoong offered, taking the hand that had cupped his face and bringing Youngjo inside his apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat at Hwanwoong’s dining table after having ordered some take outs when their stomachs rumbled in complaint. They ate immediately, Youngjo trying to open up a conversation between them. It was a bit awkward at first but eventually a comfortable air surrounded them as they talked all night long, catching up on what they missed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time that they were finished it was already late and Hwanwoong offered to let Youngjo sleep here. Youngjo tried to say no but Hwanwoong insisted on it, and how can he say no when Hwanwoong gave him his puppy eyes, and so he stayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to settle himself on the couch when Hwanwoong grabbed his arm, dragging him to his bedroom, saying that he just couldn’t let Youngjo sleep on that uncomfortable couch. They settled under the sheets, Hwanwoong immediately scooted closer to Youngjo, wrapping his arm across Youngjo’s waist. Youngjo smiled fondly at his boyfriend, he kissed his head and pulled Hwanwoong closer before they were brought to the land of dreams.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll probably change the day that I'll update to fridays since online classes are starting now and fridays are the only free time I've got (hopefully). Also this story may not be updated weekly in the future depending if I have free time to write new chapters. As of now I have already written 2 chapters in advance, so expect updates for the next 2 weeks. I'll let you know when I'm going into a haitus though. </p><p>I hope you enjoy your day today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I'm updating a day early than my scheduled update date since my schedule is packed tomorrow. so yeah enjoy this update hehe :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two weeks had passed since then and Hwanwoong had been tossed in between projects and dance practices; it has been an exhausting week but what’s new? Right now, they had just finished another dance practice, things had been hectic now that he had been elected to lead their group, from coming up with new choreographies to organizing events and keeping the group together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong plopped down to the floor after their practice, gulping down a bottle of water as he wiped his sweat away. A few students said their goodbye to Hwanwoong as they exited the room and Hwanwoong just smiled and nodded in their direction before he focused on evening out his breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been lonely since Geonhak hyung wasn’t in the university anymore, though he sometimes sees him whenever he comes to visit Dongju and in turn comes to check on him in the dance room from time to time every time Dongju is still in his classes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two would catch up whenever they could. They talked about Geonhak’s experience as a dance instructor at a famous dance studio and how he recently landed a job to choreograph a group’s comeback. He excitedly told Hwanwoong about his plans, showing him the choreography, and asking for Hwanwoong’s opinion and help for some parts to which Hwanwoong happily did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geonhak also asked the younger about his classes and Hwanwoong happily let out his frustrations on some of his classes. Geokhak listened to the younger’s complaints and gave advice and strategies to appeal to certain professors. The two would then burst out laughing whenever Geonhak tells him a ridiculous strategy that might work or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This day however there was no Geonhak to visit him. He was alone in the room; the others having left for the day already. Hwanwoong stayed a bit to go through the choreography for an event they had in a week. As he finished the routine, Hwanwoong heard his phone ring. Hwanwoong was not expecting anyone to call him at this time, so he was curious as to who called him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong sauntered to his bag, grabbing a drink on the way and took his phone out of his bag. Hwanwoong saw Youngjo’s name on the phone and wondered why the elder called. He clicked the answer button and leaned by the wall as he listened to his boyfriend’s voice on the other line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woongie, are you free this Saturday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhhmm, I think I don’t have anything to do on that day. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong paused, flashbacks of their supposed date after summer break attacked him suddenly. As much as he wanted to trust Youngjo, there was hesitance in him, in fear that the same thing will happen again. Youngjo who had probably sensed his hesitance in his silence assured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry woong, I took the day off. Let me make it up to you. Please.” Hwanwoong heard the desperation in Youngjo’s voice. He knew that the elder had beaten up himself ever since that day, no matter how many times Hwanwoong had said that it’s okay, that it was all in the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Where are we going though?” Hwanwoong asked, he was curious as to what the elder had planned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Hwanwoong almost yelled in disbelief through his phone. Sometimes Hwanwoong doesn’t understand what goes on his boyfriend’s head, but deep inside Hwanwoong finds that endearing; how unpredictable Youngjo is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” Youngjo laughed on the other line. He can imagine the distressed expression his boyfriend must have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should I wear though? I don’t want to be underdressed or overdressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhhmm just wear something comfy” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, where would we meet up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fetch you at your apartment an hour before lunch. We’ll eat lunch outside before going to the place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I have to hang up, I still have some choreographies to finalize before they close the dance room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I love you woong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hhmmm”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong returned his phone back in his bag as he resumed dancing until the sun had started to fall. Hwanwoong walked on his way home, the skies reaching twilight, a serene aura filled the air even though the streets were filled with people and the roads filled with vehicles wanting to go home. Hwanwoong stopped by his favorite bubble tea shop; he was suddenly craving some taro bubble tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he waited in line a familiar mop of red hair stood out among the people who stood in line. And when the person opened his mouth to relay his order to the cashier, Hwanwoong knew for certain that it was his friend Seoho. However, he couldn’t call Seoho’s attention because there were 4 people in front of him, he debated whether to say hi to the elder or not. Hwanwoong scanned the shop looking for a certain tall blue haired guy a.k.a Keonhee, his boyfriend, but said person wasn’t anywhere in the vicinity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Hwanwoong debated whether to say hi or not. They were friends but Hwanwoong is shy to approach the elder since they haven’t met in a long time, and he was afraid that maybe the elder didn’t want to talk with him. His shy nature overtook his whole being and he hung his head down, fidgeting in the line, praying and hoping that Seoho wouldn’t notice him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, luck wasn’t on his side. For as soon as Seoho turned to look for a seat while waiting for his drink, he immediately noticed Hwanwoong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hwanwoong! I didn’t know you were here!” Seoho beamed, his eyes immediately turning crescents as his eyes landed on Hwanwoong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just got here.” Hwanwoong responded shyly. His hands fiddling with the straps of his bag timidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to catch up, meet me by my table after you order okay?” Hwanwoong nodded as Seoho skipped to an empty seat at the center of the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Hwanwoong got his bubble tea, he walked towards Seoho, dropping his bag on the floor near their table and sighing contentedly on his seat as he sipped his drink. There’s nothing that can compete with this shop’s bubble tea in Hwanwoong’s opinion. Seoho laughed quietly when he saw Hwanwoong sink down in his seat in delight. Seoho forgot just how Hwanwoong loves his bubble teas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s life?” Seoho opened their conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Hwanwoong overcame his nervousness, the two of them talked non-stop. Hwanwoong talked about his life in the university these past weeks. Although it was still the start of the semester, things were already hectic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it was kind of expected since ONEUS University was one of the top universities in their country. He seriously felt like Atlas, who carried the weight of the world for ages, having to balance his studies and dance practices. But Hwanwoong has to push through if he wants to fulfill his dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong also asked Seoho how he was doing right now. He found out that Seoho was casted in a new musical in the works as the main lead. Hwanwoong was shocked, considering that Seoho had just graduated but he was already casted as the main lead. Although, Hwanwoong knew that Seoho would be capable of achieving it. The elder had a voice that would contest the angels above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong was surprised when he first heard the elder sing. He was amazed at how heavenly he had sounded, how his voice blended perfectly with the instrumentals. He really did not expect to sing that good since he didn’t have any interest in singing from what Hwanwoong could remember from their childhood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He congratulated the elder of course and Seoho then continued to tell his story of his musical, although Seoho was mindful not to spoil too much. Hwanwoong promised to attend the first show when it will be shown to the public.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you and Youngjo?” Seoho asked, making Hwanwoong pause for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What can he say? They were fine before, but now, there was an awkward air around them. It’s probably Hwanwoong’s fault though. Sometimes Hwanwoong finds it hard to go back to how things were whenever something uncomfortable happened. But Hwanwoong tried his hardest to control his emotions, to act like it was normal because it hurt Hwanwoong whenever he heard the hesitance in Youngjo’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The side eyes Youngjo would send his way when he was sure that Hwanwoong wasn’t looking; but he saw them sometimes. How Youngjo would struggle to start a conversation between them because he knew that deep inside, the damage had already been done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re okay.” Hwanwoong said offhandedly, sipping his drink. He was hoping that Seoho wouldn’t notice anything. But of course, this was Seoho they were talking about. Although the two friends were separated for years, Seoho could still read Hwanwoong like an open book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something had happened right?” Seoho asked, putting his drink down on the table as he focused his attention on Hwanwoong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! nothing happened to us” Hwanwoong said hurriedly, his hands waving in alarm. He really didn’t want to burden Seoho with his problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woong” Seoho warned. Seoho knows that he really shouldn’t pry but it was clear that it was bothering the younger. And knowing Hwanwoong, he would continue this way until he snaps. Hwanwoong wasn’t really the type to open up and share his burden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the determined look on Seoho’s face, knowing that the elder wasn’t going to let this go, Hwanwoong resigned to his fate. “We planned to have a date a week last Saturday…” Hwanwoong started. He told Seoho how he was so excited since it would be their first meeting since the two separated last summer. He told him how they agreed to meet here, at the same time, however Youngjo didn’t show up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told him how dejected he felt as he walked home, how he stayed in his bed throughout the night. Hwanwoong told him how Youngjo had appeared in front of his apartment, apologizing. Hwanwoong told him how he had already accepted Youngjo’s apology but still found it hard to be comfortable with him. It certainly did not help that the two were two different worlds apart, him being busy with his studies and Youngjo working. There really wasn’t time to fix things between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seoho’s face furrowed in concentration thinking on what to advise the younger. He had listened to Hwanwoong the whole time the younger let out his feelings. Hearing his troubled voice. Seoho knew that Hwanwoong really wanted to make amends with Youngjo but the thing is sometimes Hwanwoong takes things to heart too much and once his heart is hurt, he shies away from the person that had hurt him, retreating inside himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was also the reason why Hwanwoong has a small circle of friends. He only spends his time with those close to him, whom he trusts, and those that make him comfortable. And although Seoho can see how much Hwanwoong wanted to avoid Youngjo, he can also see how much Hwanwoong longs for his soulmate. Hwanwoong just needed that push and Seoho hoped that he would be enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to meet sometime this week or?” Seoho trailed off, hand waving around in an attempt to get rid of the tension in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Youngjo’s taking me out this Saturday but I don’t know where. He won’t tell me where we’re going.” Hwanwoong shrugged, leaning his head on his left hand while the other was nervously tapping on the table, eyes unfocused as he stared at his tapping fingers, lost in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!” Seoho’s enthusiastic voice brought him out of his stupor, wide eyes blinking innocently at Seoho’s direction. Seoho cooed internally at the younger before continuing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have time to be with each other and test the waters out.” Seoho smiled brightly which was contagious enough that Hwanwoong’s lips tugged into a small smile. “Woong, just talk it out with Youngjo- hyung, I’m sure that he’ll understand.” Seoho ended grabbing the younger’s hand that was on the table in an assuring manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Seoho- hyung.” Hwanwoong thanked the elder, feeling his heart lighten at the words spoken. And maybe, just maybe Hwanwoong was now looking forward to their date this Saturday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two dear friends separated in good moods when the streetlights started flickering to life, guiding the people under the blanket of darkness the night sky gave. There weren’t even stars painting the night sky and the moon hid its radiant light behind the looming clouds, but it wasn’t raining. Hwanwoong walked back to his apartment, a light skip in his step as he can’t wait for Saturday to come.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also Hwanwoong's personality in this fic is in no way reflects the real Hwanwoong.<br/>I kind have put my personality in this version of Hwanwoong hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello I'm back with another early update, hehe I really shouldn't just have these schedules if I don't follow them but I just wasn't sure if I'm free on friday. Anyway, this chapter is a bit long, 4k word but I just couldn't bear to separate this into several chapters. This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life and I'm quite satisfied with it, and I hope you think the same way.</p><p>I have some bad news though, supposedly this story would only have 4 chapters left and I had already written one but I don't know when I can write the other chapters, since uni had started to drain me and I cannot find the time to write anymore. I still want to finish this, so hopefully I can do it before the year ends.</p><p>Anyway please enjoy this chapter. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hwanwoong was so busy the following days that he didn’t notice that it was already Saturday. Lucky for Hwanwoong he woke up 2 hours before Youngjo had to pick him up from his apartment, despite his body asking for a few more hours of sleep. But somehow, he didn’t feel tired, instead he felt energized. Hwanwoong didn’t know where the sudden energy came from, but he welcomed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking a short shower, Hwanwoong stood in front of his wardrobe, staring at it while drying his hair. He was conflicted as to what to wear for today. Youngjo said to wear something comfortable but Hwanwoong didn’t know what type of comfortable Youngjo meant. ‘Why did he have to be so vague?’ Hwanwoong thought frustratedly as he picked different clothes ranging from shirts to fancy ones reserved for formal occasions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong eventually decided on a black turtleneck shirt with black jeans and brought a brown jacket in case it would get cold outside. He already wore his white rubber shoes so that when Youngjo arrives, they could leave immediately. He grabbed his phone and wallet as he sat down on his couch, turning the cd player on, watching a movie as he waited for Youngjo. He still has 45 mins before Youngjo comes knocking on his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong was halfway through the movie when he heard knocking across the apartment. He stood up quickly and went to the door, but not before turning everything off. He stopped by the mirror in the hallway to check himself. He straightened his clothes and brushed off the imaginary dust off him. He also fixed his hair a little bit and checked if he has his phone and wallet with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he was sure that everything was okay, he stood behind the door, took a deep breath, before opening it. There stood Youngjo dressed in a black hoodie with a washed black denim jacket and red joggers and white rubber shoes. Hwanwoong was glad he wasn’t underdressed as he observed Youngjo’s outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go?” Youngjo asked, bowing slightly, extending his hand for Hwanwoong to take. Hwanwoong chuckled at the elder’s antics but he decided to humor Youngjo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We shall” Hwanwoong responded, taking the extended hand, standing tall, chin up, which elicited a laugh from Youngjo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where will we eat for lunch?” Hwanwoong questioned when they were inside the elevator. Despite eating breakfast 2 hours ago, Hwanwoong was beginning to get hungry. Evident when his stomach decided to make itself known by rumbling. Hwanwoong hung his head in embarrassment, a blush creeping on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re already hungry huh?” Youngjo mused out loud, Hwanwoong not responding, still embarrassed. “Hhmm… What do you want to eat?” Youngjo asked looking at the younger but he found him still looking at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing in particular. You decide.” Hwanwoong responded, looking up but still avoiding Youngjo’s eyes. Hwanwoong wished the earth would swallow him whole right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhhm… There must be something you want. I’m letting you decide” Youngjo said, smiling fondly at his shy boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to let the younger choose whatever he wanted to eat to treat him and also, he felt guilty for what he did the last time. That is why he wanted Hwanwoong to be happy today, starting by eating what he wanted to eat for lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fried chicken?” Hwanwoong said unsure, looking at Youngjo’s eyes for affirmation. Sure, he was craving for fried chicken right now, but he wanted to see if Youngjo wanted it too. He didn’t want to be the only one enjoying it. “If you want to” Hwanwoong finished, looking away and staring at anywhere except Youngjo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fried Chicken sounds good.” Youngjo agreed at the same time the doors on the elevator opened. The two walked towards the exit before Youngjo continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know a good place; they have the best fried chicken.” Youngjo smiled as they reached his car. Youngjo opened the door on the passenger side, beckoning Hwanwoong to get inside, who went inside quickly and muttered a thanks as Youngjo closed the door and walked to the driver’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The ride towards the shop</span> <span>was silent. Hwanwoong opted to just look at the window, watching the trees, people, and other cars as they passed by. Whenever they would stop because of a red light, Youngjo would glance at Hwanwoong’s side staring wistfully at the younger as he continued to look at anywhere but him. Youngjo wanted to talk to Hwanwoong but he didn’t know what, and by the time he thought of something to say, the light turned green and he had to drive, focusing on the road.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hwanwoong thought that Youngjo wasn’t looking his way, he would steal a glance at the elder. What Youngjo didn’t know was that Hwanwoong too wanted to break the ice between them but he didn’t know where to start; his words would always get stuck up in his throat. Hwanwoong longed for the time before. He wanted to bring that back now but the two were still struggling with each other and with themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they arrived at the place, luckily it wasn’t jam packed despite the time. They took a seat inside, by the window as a server gave them a menu. They didn’t order a lot, just 6 pieces each of original and spicy fried chicken and a serving of rice each. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they waited for their food to arrive, silence hung in the air. The two struggling on what to say to the other, hands that were unable to stay still due to nervousness. It suddenly felt like it was the first time they met, it felt like they were strangers again and it left an ache on both of their hearts. But the two didn’t know where to begin, didn’t know how to fix their slightly broken connection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” Hwanwoong asked, after mustering up all the courage he needed to speak. Hwanwoong internally facepalmed himself for the lame question, he could have thought of a better conversation opener and whatnot and Hwanwoong just has to pick that. Sometimes Hwanwoong cursed his inability to start conversations. Lucky for him, Youngjo didn’t mind the ‘lameness’ of the question and answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I guess. Just a few deadlines here and there, we’re working on a new song with a few of the company’s producers. It’s been kinda hectic.” Youngjo shrugged as he took a sip of his drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you? How is uni?” Youngjo asked. And so Hwanwoong began to tell Youngjo everything, from his complaints about a certain subject, to his achievements. He also told him how he was choreographing a new routine for a dance cover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo asked Hwanwoong if he could see it and Hwanwoong happily did so. Even though Youngjo wasn’t a dance major, he still knows a thing or two about dancing, so the two can discuss about it, Youngjo giving little advices to the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong remembered about the song Youngjo said he was working on and breached the subject again. Youngjo shared his thoughts about the song, how they were still struggling on a certain part of the song since it just didn’t feel right when he listened to it a hundred times. When Hwanwoong asked if he could listen to the song, Youngjo did so, offering the other pair of his Bluetooth earphones to Hwanwoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were halfway to the song when their food arrived, they dug in immediately, as they were already hungry when they had arrived. When the song was finished and Hwanwoong had returned the earphone to Youngjo, he told Youngjo that he loved the song and he agreed with Youngjo that there were some parts of the song that didn’t fit in. He encouraged Youngjo, that knowing him, Youngjo could fix it and the song will certainly be a bop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they continued eating, they fell into a comfortable talk, small talks here and there but the two finally felt comfortable in each other’s presence. Hwanwoong having forgotten the initial reason as to why he was cautious and Youngjo gladly embraced this pleasant bubble between them. And before they knew it, the two had finished eating and already out of the restaurant and towards Youngjo’s car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Youngjo, where are we going?” Hwanwoong asked when they were seated in the car and Youngjo drove towards their destination to which Hwanwoong still doesn’t know where Youngjo is taking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out soon” Youngjo replied, smirking, which only frustrates Hwanwoong even more. Sure, Hwanwoong loved the man but he sure is annoying him right now with all this secrecy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urgh! You’re not going to drive me to a secluded place and sell my organs, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hhhmmm maybe” Youngjo teased Hwanwoong. And when he saw Hwanwoong who scowled at him, Youngjo couldn’t contain his laugh anymore, which only caused Hwanwoong to scowl even more before giving a small smile seeing as his efforts were in vain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sooooo annoying” Hwanwoong rolled his eyes as he playfully punched the elder, eliciting a light laugh from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence fell in the car and for the first time today, it wasn’t the kind of silence that was suffocating, it wasn’t awkward, it was a pleasant kind of silence that made them relax as they drove towards their destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an hour of driving Hwanwoong caught a glimpse of Twilight, a famous amusement park in the country. Hwanwoong didn’t want to jump into conclusions but if they were headed there then Hwanwoong would be so over the moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This road leads to Twilight. Are we perhaps going there Youngjo?” Hwanwoong asked, eyes wide, almost pleading Youngjo to say yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the only thing he got from Youngjo was a ‘hhmm’ neither confirming nor disagreeing with his question. The elder was teasing him again and Hwanwoong couldn’t stand the suspense anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youngjoooo” Hwanwoong whined in his seat, Youngjo chuckled at his distressed boyfriend before deciding to spare him the suspense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I say yes?” Youngjo drawled. Yes, he was going to tell Hwanwoong that they were indeed going to Twilight, but he was going to have his fun still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would do anything for you.” Hwanwoong blurted out in a hurry, not really thinking about the words that he just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything?” Youngjo repeated. He really wasn’t planning anything really, but it was kinda fun to tease the younger. Youngjo saw Hwanwoong gulp, maybe finally realizing the gravity of his words, but his excitement won over his worry and nodded quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold you on to that promise then.” Youngjo said, chuckling. He glanced to where the younger was seated and saw his eyes widened in excitement, his eyes glittering in delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a yes then?” Hwanwoong inquired again, trying so hard to keep himself from jumping out of his seat in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We’re going to Twilight Woong.” Youngjo smiled as he replied to Hwanwoong. He heard a loud Yes from the younger’s side, happy that they were indeed going to that place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods, I’m so happy that I wanna kiss you right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo was elated to hear that. It has been so long since he last felt the soft lips of Hwanwoong against his, and he surely missed the feeling. But as he was still driving to their destination, it was quite dangerous to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I love having you kiss me, if we do that now, then we might crash woong.” Youngjo quipped, smirking as he heard the flustered movements of the younger. Youngjo didn’t need to look at Hwanwoong to know that the younger was blushing red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Hwanwoong groaned, punching Youngjo’s arm, making the elder laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they had arrived at the gates of Twilight. Hwanwoong exited the car, after it was parked, bouncing on his feet as he waited for Youngjo to exit too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youngjo hurry up” Hwanwoong called out, not hearing a response, he peeked through the window and saw the elder checking himself out in the rear-view mirror. Rolling his eyes, Hwanwoong opened the door and said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, your face hasn’t changed since the last time you saw yourself in the mirror. You’re handsome. Now come on!” After one last look, Youngjo exited and locked the car as he went to Hwanwoong’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Hwanwoong excitedly dragged him towards the gates. After showing their tickets to the guards, they finally set foot inside Twilight. Hwanwoong’s eyes twinkled in excitement as his head moved from one ride to another; He looked like a kid right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to ride first?” Youngjo asked, there was a bit of hesitance in Hwanwoong’s posture. He was debating inside to answer it or to let the elder choose their rides, but he saw Youngjo gave a reassuring smile and lifted his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Hwanwoong scanned the place for a ride to choose, he walked towards a small map a few meters from the gate. He didn’t want to start with the extreme rides right off the bat but at the same time, he didn’t want it to be too boring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about bumper cars?” Hwanwoong suggested turning his body toward the elder’s direction and looked at Youngjo in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Let’s go then.” Youngjo sauntered towards Hwanwoong, grabbed his hand, and went to the direction where the bumper cars were located.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the ride, there was a moderate line ongoing, but they were willing to wait. After a few minutes of standing in line, they finally got their turn. Hwanwoong immediately ran towards a blue bumper car while Youngjo went towards a red one, opposite from Hwanwoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stared at each other from their sides, mischief gleaming in both of their eyes, Youngjo grinning at the younger and Hwanwoong mirroring the grin, as they wait for the go signal. When they heard the familiar beep, the two sped up towards each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, a few meters before they met swerved to the right, dodging Hwanwoong. Youngjo let out a laugh as he saw the frustrated look on Hwanwoong before the younger broke into a smile as he chased the Youngjo. After some time, Hwanwoong finally caught up with the elder bumping him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sweet sound of Hwanwoong’s laugh filled the air making Youngjo look at him with hearts in his eyes before it changed into one with mischief as Youngjo yelled “Oh you’ll get it now” Hwanwoong let out a squeal as he drove far away from Youngjo but the elder caught up eventually. Their laughter mixed in with the other people enjoying the ride with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the ride had to end. When the two exited the ride, Hwanwoong bounded towards Youngjo’s side as he babbled away, retelling the events during the ride, a bright look gracing both of their features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next ride they went to, was the log boat. Hwanwoong was a bit uncertain about the ride at first; it was one of the rides in his bucket list, but the fear was just there. Youngjo saw the nervous state of his boyfriend, the way Hwanwoong’s heel nervously tapped against the concrete, how Hwanwoong bit his lip and thumb as he watched the screaming people on the ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to ride it woong, we can just look at another ride.” Youngjo said softly, putting his arm over Hwanwoong’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo wanted Hwanwoong to enjoy this day and if he’s uncomfortable, then he didn’t want to force Hwanwoong to ride it. Inside his head Hwanwoong was debating with himself, to ride or not to ride. And as he continued to watch the lift hills were kinda scary and although the passengers were screaming as they dropped from it, when they reached the bottom, there were smiles on their faces and laughter filled the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Hwanwoong turned to face Youngjo and said firmly. “Let’s do it” Youngjo’s eyes widened, he did not expect Hwanwoong to push through the ride, but he saw the determination in his eyes albeit there were still fear in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Youngjo asked again. He needed to be sure that Hwanwoong really wanted this, and he didn’t feel pressured to ride the log boat </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure.” Hwanwoong nodded, giving Youngjo a smile to which Youngjo couldn’t but mirror. Youngjo ruffled Hwanwoong’s hair, the younger pouting because of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then” Youngjo laughed lightly, grabbing his hand as they went to stand in line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In no time, they were seated on a log. The log was designed to have only two passengers seated per log, and Youngjo offered to take the front seat, but Hwanwoong insisted on taking it. When the ride started, Youngjo saw from the back how Hwanwoong’s body immediately tensed at a slight movement from the boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo put his arms on Hwanwoong’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. He leaned towards the younger and whispered. “It’s okay. Just breathe in and out.” Youngjo saw the younger nod and took a deep breath as they started to incline in the first lift hill; the small one compared to what awaits them later on the ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woong just scream okay when we drop? It’s better if you do and if it’s too much just close your eyes. I’m right behind you. Okay?” Youngjo said when they were nearing the edge of the first lift hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they dropped. The water splashing wildly beside them. Youngjo still put a hand on Hwanwoong’s shoulder as he let out a scream, in the background he heard Hwanwoong screaming and squeezing the hand that Youngjo put on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It worried the elder and so he asked him if he was okay when they were at bottom, on their way to the second and last lift hill. Hwanwoong let out a small laugh, saying that he was okay albeit finding it scary the first time he looked down at the edge, but he liked the exhilarating feeling to it. And Youngjo was so glad to hear that, that Hwanwoong was enjoying himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before long they had reached the edge of the edge of the second lift hill, Hwanwoong’s body stiffening again as he saw how long of a drop it will be, but relaxed when he felt Youngjo’s hands on his shoulders once again, a constant feeling that assures him that it’ll be okay. Once again Hwanwoong felt the rush as they went down, sucking in air as he let out a loud scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they had arrived at the end of the ride. Youngjo looked at Hwanwoong and saw that he was a little pale, but he was still sporting a smile on his face. They took a short break after that, Youngjo letting the color return on Hwanwoong’s face. They bought a small bag of popcorn and Hwanwoong now held a cotton candy in his right while he held Youngjo’s hand with his left, as they walked around the park. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their short little break, they continued to go to the different attractions at the park, some thrilling and others calming. They even tried their shots at a few of the carnival games that were around the park. A few of the games they tried, they were unlucky and some they were so lucky that they won a cute peanut and banana plushie; Hwanwoong took dibs on the peanut plushie and Youngjo took the other one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now they sat at a bench, the sky had turned black, the sun had set giving way to the beautiful moon. They munched on the burgers that they had brought before sitting, the two were worn out from all the walking and all the rides they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss this” Youngjo said abruptly from beside Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong’s eyes widened as he looked at the elder, who continued to look in front of him with a forlorn expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What do you mean?” Hwanwoong murmured, tilting his head in confusion. This time Youngjo turned his head towards him, the same forlorn look gleamed in his eyes. Hwanwoong was lost as to what the elder possibly had meant. There was a sad smile on the elder as he explained himself. “This. Us being together, having fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Hwanwoong muttered, looking down. He cannot bear to look at Youngjo in the eye, knowing that he was a part of the reason that the two had become distant, and now he feels guilty for doing so. Hwanwoong had buried himself in his studies and dance practice that he forgot how it was nice being around the elder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm hugs that Youngjo gave, the way Youngjo’s eyes would light up when he saw the younger, how Youngjo would listen to him as Hwanwoong talked endlessly. Now that Hwanwoong looked back at the past days, the warmth that Youngjo gave fades little by little, the longer Hwanwoong ignored the elder. Instead of the loving look that Youngjo showered the younger, it was now hidden behind hesitance and reluctance; reluctant to approach Hwanwoong in fear that the younger would leave him. And Hwanwoong saw just how much damage had been done for a small little thing, to which Hwanwoong felt like he was the reason why it had gotten bigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” Hwanwoong whispered, head hung low, tears threatening to fall down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I should be the one saying sorry.” Youngjo said hurriedly when he felt the somber mood the younger was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No hyung, it should be me. I forgave you a long time ago, but my stupid self was scared, and I don’t know why. I know I shouldn’t be feeling this way, and I’m sorry. It’s because of me that we are like this. It’s because of me that there’s a strain in our relationship. I’m really sorry Youngjo-hyung.” By the end of it all, Hwanwoong’s tears were falling fast, his body racking as he couldn’t control his sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” Hwanwoong heard Youngjo say softly. Hwanwoong felt a soft hand cupping his face, guiding it to look up, however he still kept his eyes down; Hwanwoong still couldn’t look at the elder in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woong” Youngjo called softly, his thumb rubbing Hwanwoong’s cheek slowly, wiping the tears along the way. When Hwanwoong finally looked up, his breath was taken away. Hwanwoong expected to see resentment in the elder’s eyes but instead he saw love and understanding, and Hwanwoong couldn’t bear it; a fresh set of tears continued to fall from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did he get an understanding boyfriend, no soulmate. Why did God tie him to someone who wasn’t afraid to show his love to the other? Whatever his reasons were, he was glad. Hwanwoong did not deserve Youngjo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On that day, in that moment, Hwanwoong vowed to himself that he would do anything to reciprocate the love Youngjo had for him. Hwanwoong shouldn’t be scared anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” Youngjo started again </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really shouldn’t take all the blame woong. I know it was also a mistake on my part, and if I were on your shoes, I would probably do the same. I understand woong. But I miss you woong, are you ready to come back to me? If you’re not ready, we can still take this slowly. You’re hurt, and I understand that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m okay now” Hwanwoong shook his head, he was sure now that he was ready, his heart did not hurt anymore, and his fear had vanished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to get back together.” Hwanwoong finished softly, falling towards the elder, wrapping his arms, hugging him. Youngjo did not say anything and that was okay. Youngjo stroked the younger’s back, waiting for him to calm down, pressing soft kisses on Hwanwoong’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two separated when Hwanwoong’s tears had dried down, the two stared at each other before Youngjo leaned down to kiss Hwanwoong’s lips. It was the first time they had kissed since the last time they met, the first kiss they had after all this mess, and it warmed Hwanwoong’s heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss was filled so much love that Hwanwoong could almost drown in it. Hwanwoong closed his eyes, surrendering himself to Youngjo, hands snaking through Youngjo’s soft hair. In the background fireworks painted the sky, but it didn’t matter, because for Hwanwoong, in that moment he was in Youngjo’s arms, his lips against the elder, as they poured their hearts out in that kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unspoken words and feelings were sent in that moment, and they understood completely what the other wanted to say, and they were content to be together again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemme just make a quick update before I have to bury myself with books and assignments hahhahah. Anyway, this will be the last chapter I'll post until I can write again. I really hope it'll be soon, I don't want to leave this story unfinished but let's see how it goes. Thank you so much for the 1.1k+ on both shades of blue and oneus oneshots and thank you also for the comments and kudos. It means a lot to me even if it's just a small number because these two works are born after a 2-3 years of hiatus from writing, and I'm glad that stanning ONEUS brought me back to one of my joys; writing.</p><p> </p><p>Also I made <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/faeriewoongie">cc</a> acc but I dunno what to do with it hahahhaha</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, goodbye for now and see you in the next update.  Enjoy the chapter. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Days turned into months and before Hwanwoong knew it, he was already in the second semester of his last year in uni. He was swallowed up by all the projects, exams, and dance practices to the point that he would go crazy, but Youngjo was always there to anchor him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Hwanwoong was also there for the elder when Youngjo was stressed because of his work, when the elder was so drained that he doesn’t have the energy to produce a new song, and whenever Youngjo doubted himself and his work, Hwanwoong was there to encourage him and to believe in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong smiled to himself as he thought about his memories, laying on his bed in his apartment. It was a Thursday night, Hwanwoong should be studying but tomorrow’s a holiday so he wanted to push uni stuff away for a bit, just for a day. However, he had no idea as to what he would do tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around, Hwanwoong lazily felt around the bed for his phone, wanting to scroll through his sns in boredom. Which was a bad idea since Hwanwoong was bored once again. He was scrolling through his twitter for the last time, looking for anything interesting when Hwanwoong came across a promoted tweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a tweet about a dog café who opened just last week. There were pictures of the dogs and Hwanwoong gushed at how cute they were. After looking through the account, Hwanwoong found out that it was just located near his apartment. Hwanwoong wondered how he never heard about the café when it was just so near them. He decided that he wanted to go there, but he didn’t want to go there alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong exited the app and went to look through his contacts, looking for a certain name. After he saw Youngjo’s name, he pressed call and waited for the elder to pick, hoping that Youngjo wasn’t busy at this hour. After the third ring, Hwanwoong heard a husky voice he knew so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woongie, what’s up?” Hwanwoong heard Youngjo say on the other line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you busy tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhmm, I don’t think so. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go to this dog café? Pretty please?” Hwanwoong knew the elder wouldn’t probably see it, but he still put on his puppy eyes and lips sticking out in a pout. He heard the elder let out a breathy laugh, probably having imagined the face the younger had as he asked, no, begged Youngjo to go with him. (But Hwanwoong wouldn’t admit it out loud)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we can go there woong. Is it far? Do I need to bring the car?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, there’s no need for it. The café’s just a walking distance from my apartment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time should we go there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhhmm is 3 pm okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. So, I’ll see you around 2:40 at your apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Thank you Youngjo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my woongie” Hwanwoong’s face turned red when he heard the endearment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong should be used by now, considering how the elder loved to shower him with love and affection. But everytime Youngjo does it, Hwanwoong would become a become a blushing mess. And if you ask Youngjo why he does it, Youngjo would tell you that he loves seeing Hwanwoong getting flustered; he was so cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still there woong?” Youngjo asked but if Hwanwoong would listen closely, he could hear the teasing tone the elder put in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you doing now?” Youngjo asked, starting a conversation which lasted deep into the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though they had talked almost every day, it seemed like they would never run out of things to talk about. Their conversation would vary from one topic to another, like what movie had just released, who is their favorite character from a movie, stresses about uni and work, even having a nonsensical debate that would end up laughter since it didn’t make sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oftentimes they fall silent during their call, but the silence is welcomed. They had to end their conversation or else they would go to the café with sleepy eyes since they talked the whole night through. After saying their goodnights to each other, the two disconnected the call, and Hwanwoong wrapped himself around his blanket as he was pulled into dreamland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morning came too fast for Hwanwoong’s liking, but despite his body asking for more sleep, he pushed himself out of his bed and went to his kitchen to grab some breakfast which consisted of toast and a cup of hot choco. After getting dressed for the day, Hwanwoong went out to the nearest food store to order some take out for lunch cuz for the life of him, he cannot cook, only a few breakfast foods like eggs and bacon but not a full course meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was done with lunch, he sat on the couch by the living room and watched a movie as he waited for the time to turn to 2:40 pm. Hwanwoong was halfway through his second movie when he heard a knock on his door. Rushing towards the door, Hwanwoong immediately opened without looking through the peephole, knowing that Youngjo was waiting on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Youngjo asked, dressed in a yellow green sweater and black joggers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just let me grab my things. Come in” Hwanwoong replied, as he dashed into the living room to grab his phone and wallet. They exited the apartment moments later and walked towards the dog café. Which didn’t take long and before they knew it, they were at the doors of the dog café.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ordered a few drinks, strawberry and chocolate Frappuccino and a slice of blueberry cheesecake. When Hwanwoong heard barks from the other room, he stretched his neck out in order to catch a glimpse of the dogs through the glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face immediately lit up as he saw the dogs run around the room, playing with each other, and Youngjo couldn’t help but smile at Hwanwoong’s excitement. There were small talks here and there as they ate their food but Hwanwoong’s attention would be drawn towards the other room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eventually they proceeded to the other room and immediately they were surrounded by a lot of dogs, wagging their tails and watched the two with hopeful eyes. Youngjo settled by the couch that was in the room. He wasn’t the only living thing occupying the couch though, seated regally beside him was a chihuahua. Youngjo absentmindedly petted the dog as he watched Hwanwoong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong had sat on the floor, a poodle sprawled across his lap as he scratched the golden retriever behind its ear beside him. In the background the other dogs in play growling and biting each other’s faces and legs, some chasing each other in the room. Youngjo was playing with a beagle that had jumped on his lap when a melodious laughter filled the air. Youngjo saw Hwanwoong laughing because a collie had approached him and gave him doggie kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youngjo look! This cutie gave me kisses.” Hwanwoong giggled as he petted the dog and made kissy faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo stood from his place (after carefully putting the beagle on the floor) and went to sit beside Hwanwoong. He was immediately hugged by a French bulldog, rather aggressively. Hwanwoong laughed seeing his struggling boyfriend but was cut off as the collie that had approached him was needy for affection, and happily complied to the cutie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went to the counter for a while to buy some treats to give to the dogs, and when they returned to the room, almost all of the dogs rushed towards the two, perhaps smelling the treats that were on their hands. There were some dogs that were eager for the treats that they jumped on Hwanwoong, catching him off guard, luckily Youngjo was just behind him to catch him when he was outbalanced because of the weight of the dogs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fed the dogs one by one until the treats that they had bought were gone. Afterwards they played again with the dogs, before settling down by the couch, exhausted. They sat beside each other; a Pomeranian lay sprawled across Hwanwoong’s lap as they watched the dogs play around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is nice.” Hwanwoong said softly sinking further on the couch, petting the Pomeranian on his lap. Youngjo replied a faint ‘yeah’ as he wrapped his arm across Hwanwoong’s shoulder and laid his head on top of Hwanwoong’s head. A comfortable silence surrounding them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what it would be like to have a pet?” Hwanwoong wondered out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be chaotic for sure, but I guess it would be nice.” He finished, making cute faces to the dog that was now kissing him on the cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we could adopt one someday.” Youngjo suggested. Hwanwoong lit up at the suggestion but the excitement died down when he remembered that pets weren’t allowed back at his apartment. Pouting, he voiced it out loud and dejectedly petted the dog that had settled again on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhhhmm maybe we can look for a new apartment together that would allow pets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah maybe an apartment with three rooms, one for the dogs, a guest room and our room.” Youngjo mused, looking down at Hwanwoong, wanting to see if he liked the idea, but all he saw was Hwanwoong, frozen, eyes wide open in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking it the wrong way, Youngjo quickly amended “I mean, if you don’t want to live together, I can still help you look for an apartment and I’ll visit from time to time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youngjo” Hwanwoong called his name. When the elder was still lost in his thought, Hwanwoong cupped his cheeks, turning the elder to face him and pressed a soft kiss on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice Youngjo, I would love to live with you someday. But let’s wait until I graduate and can find a job okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“okay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they had left the café, it was already 4 pm, deeming it still early, they took a walk at a park nearby, buying an ice cream from an ice cream stand that was in the park. They passed by an empty playground and Hwanwoong immediately dragged Youngjo towards the swings. They stayed there, Hwanwoong happily squealing as he got higher, and Youngjo just settled beside him, moving the swing gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hwanwoong had calmed down, they stayed there talking about nothing and everything. Just when the sun was starting to set, they left the park and were on their way to Hwanwoong’s apartment. They kissed each other goodbye when they had arrived, and as Hwanwoong went inside, Youngjo left the place and went on his way home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello. I managed to write a chapter hehe. We're almost at the end of the story. Thank you so much for the 1.3k hits. I really did not expect it to increase that fast. Thank you. ☺ </p><p>Also please check out my new story, Forget Me Not, a rawoong story.</p><p>Enjoy this chapter. ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunlight peeked through the curtains hitting Hwanwoong’s face. He put his arm over his face not wanting the light however the heat of the rays bothered Hwanwoong. He turned, his back facing the window and buried his face on the pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to be dragged back into the lands of dreams when he felt plump lips on his cheek. Hwanwoong let out a groan as he turned on the other side, but the kisses were persistent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“5 more minutes pleeeeaaasssseeee” Hwanwoong whined, pushing the person’s face away from kissing him awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on woong, wake up”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nooooo” Hwanwoong tried to get away, but he was pulled up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed at his sleepy eyes and forced them to open. In front of him on the bed, sat Youngjo, smiling fondly at the sleepy state Hwanwoong was still in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still want to sleep.” Hwanwoong pouted, still rubbing his eyes. Youngjo let out a little laugh when Hwanwoong tried to fall back on the bed but he stopped the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know woong, but you have to wake up. It’s already 10:30 in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fiinneee” Hwanwoong got out from their shared bed and proceeded to the bathroom while Youngjo went to the kitchen to prepare Hwanwoong’s breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong walked in the kitchen, still sporting sleepy eyes but very much awake. (as awake as he could in the mornings) Hwanwoong immediately scarfed his food up when Youngjo put his plate in front of him as Youngjo sat in front of him, cupping a warm coffee. A comfortable silence enveloped the two, as minutes passed by, the sun shining the room through the windows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the silence of the room, the sound of claws against the wooden floor could be heard, as a white Pomeranian puppy dashed into the room, stopping beside Youngjo, head slightly cocked and tail wagging enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too, you little sunshine.” Youngjo cooed, picking up the puppy, booping its nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong giggled at the sight of Youngjo being affectionate to Summer, their little baby. They had adopted her a few days ago, a day after they moved into the apartment they shared. Hwanwoong could still remember the day they had brought Summer home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Youngjooooo. Where are we going?” Hwanwoong whined out loud as Youngjo seemed to drag him to who knows where. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hwanwoong had pestered the elder for quite some time now but Youngjo just wouldn’t budge. They had just moved in into their apartment yesterday and Hwanwoong was dead tired from all the moving they did, hauling up big boxes filled with their things, and putting them in their new apartment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They just had lunch after sorting out a few of their things in the apartment that morning. Hwanwoong was hoping that he could catch some sleep, or maybe just laze around in their room but nooooo. Apparently Youngjo had other plans that he failed to share with Hwanwoong. Youngjo suddenly skidded to a stop making Hwanwoong almost bump into the elder’s back but luckily Hwanwoong was saved by his fast reflexes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re here!” Youngjo announced excitedly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hwanwoong looked at the place that the elder had brought him, and he was surprised to find that it was an adoption center, a pet adoption center to be exact. Hwanwoong looked wide eyed at his boyfriend, eyes swimming with questions as well as excitement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did say that we’ll adopt a dog someday, and today is the day.” Youngjo grinned before he was engulfed in a hug by the younger. Hwanwoong was expecting that they would adopt one, but he did not expect that it would be this soon. Youngjo truly is full of surprises. And Hwanwoong loved every single bit of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you. Let’s go inside!” Hwanwoong dragged the elder into the center, talking with the person in charge, telling them that they wanted to adopt, before they were being ushered to a room filled with little angels. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The dogs quickly rushed towards them, barking enthusiastically, greeting them. Hwanwoong’s heart melted, seeing all these precious dogs, and wished he could just bring them all home but alas, they only had to choose one. Maybe someday, they can come back here and adopt another, but Hwanwoong has to focus on choosing one for now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All of the dogs were lovely, but Hwanwoong didn’t feel like he knew which one he wanted to bring home. Hwanwoong was torn. He had asked Youngjo if there was someone, he particularly liked but the elder just shook his head. That was until he saw a cute little cloud came bounding into the room, having just woken up from its nap. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Hwanwoong could say that it was love at first sight. The little cloud approached the two, cautiously at first, but when it was sure that the two humans wouldn’t hurt them, played with them. Jumping on its little paws, its cute bark filled the air, as she played with the toy Hwanwoong gave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was safe to say that on that day, they brought home a cute little white pomeranian puppy, after they had signed the adoption papers. They went to a nearby mall, shopping for everything they would need for their little angel. And when the skies were painted with red and orange, signaling the end of the day, they brought little Summer into their cozy apartment, feeling like their little family became complete.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! We should go the grocery shop nearby. I still have a few missing ingredients for today’s housewarming” Youngjo’s voice broke Hwanwoong out of his reverie. Yeah. The Housewarming party today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite having settled a few days ago, they decided to have the party today, on a Saturday, since it was the only time all of his friends could get together. Hwanwoong gave an okay as he washed his finished plate and went back to the bedroom to change his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked out into the streets and were on their way to the grocery store. Small talks and laughter filled the air. It was a wonderful day to be out, the sun was shining bright, but it's sunlight didn’t hurt for there were clouds covering its rays at times. Finally, they reached the store. Youngjo listing off the ingredients as they walked through the aisles, picking them when they saw them and putting it in the cart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They also bought a few decorations for the party and a few drinks here and there; they didn’t need to buy a lot because their circle weren’t heavy drinkers. Hwanwoong may have put a few chocolates and candies into the cart, if Youngjo noticed, he didn’t stop Hwawoong from doing so. After 30 minutes, they bought all the things that they needed and were on their way home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived home at around lunch, and ate some fried chicken they bought on their way home. They talked about the things they needed to do for today, Youngjo would be in charge of cooking while Hwanwoong decorated the living room and pretty much prepared everything else needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made the mistake of letting Hwanwoong in the kitchen on the 3</span>
  <span>rd</span>
  <span> day of moving in; they’re just glad Hwanwoong didn’t manage to burn the apartment down. Even though Hwanwoong couldn’t cook to save his life, he still helped Youngjo in preparing the ingredients. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chopped up the vegetables and put all the ingredients needed on the table. When Hwanwoong had put the last of the ingredients, which was a soy sauce, Youngjo emerged in the kitchen with his blue apron, looking adorable, gave a kiss on Hwanwoong’s head as a thank you and Hwanwoong went on his merry way towards the living room to start decorating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong was putting up the banners when Summer came running into the room, tripping on some of the left-over strings. Hwanwoong’s laughter filled the air, making Youngjo curious. He peeked into the room and saw Hwanwoong, detangling the stings stuck on Summer before playing with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just perfect, and Youngjo couldn’t ask for more. Youngjo didn’t linger for long or else the food would burn. When Summer had calmed down, Hwanwoong went back to his task. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was already twilight when the both of them were done. Hwanwoong helped Youngjo set the table and when Hwanwoong had set the last of the spoons, their doorbell rang, he put the rest of the utensils aside and ran towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There on the opposite side stood, Seoho and Keonhee. He let them in, and the couple sat on the couch. Summer approached towards the two, and they were happy to play with her. Not soon after Geonhak and Dongju came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongju was first wary of Summer, and Summer being her playful self, did not understand that Dongju was scared of her, and continued to jump on Dongju. Hwanwoong was moving to take Summer out of the room since he didn’t want Dongju to be uncomfortable, but Dongju had relaxed and played with little Summer. And Hwanwoong was glad his best friend was warming up with their little angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gathered around the table and ate. The couple sat beside each other (obviously) and the table was filled with endless chatter. Keonhee retells a story that had happened at his office, arms waving around comically. Laughter filled the air. It was nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they ate, they swarmed the living room, the hyung line sitting on the couch while the maknaes on the floor, lost in their own world, as a movie played on in the background. There were snacks and drinks laid out on the coffee table, as they once again just talked about everything and nothing at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eventually got bored with the movie, and they ran out of things to talk about, so they just sat in comfortable silence. That was until Seoho suggested that they would play truth or dare. And let me tell you, it was wild. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were maybe,a little bit drunk, but who knows; surely not them. Keonhee went to grab a bottle and spun it around. All of them (maybe not Geonhak, he found the game a bit ridiculous) sitting in anticipation, waiting for the bottle to stop spinning and land on someone. And that someone was unfortunately Hwanwoong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hwanwoong! Truth or dare?” Dongju shouted, too loud for anyone at this time but nobody cared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dare!” Hwanwoong answered giggling. Hwanwoong was a bit of a daredevil sometimes but if anyone asks, he will always deny it. The only people who knew of this were his friends, who were present here, and had taken advantage of the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do a sexy dance!” It didn’t matter whether Hwanwoong was drunk or not, he definitely can do a sexy dance anytime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, tipping slightly to the right but he luckily found his balance. Hwanwoong didn’t know who was playing the music but as soon as he heard it, he let his body take over him. There were some body rolls here and there and Hwanwoong may have twerked a bit. There were whoops of delight coming from the younger which fueled Hwanwoong to dance more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I think that’s enough woong.” Youngjo said, grabbing hold of Hwanwoong’s waist, pulling him towards the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not done yet.” Hwanwoong whined, pouting. Youngjo chuckled, kissing the pout away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah! Get a room you two.” Geonhak exclaimed, mock disgust on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if you weren’t eating Dongju out moments ago.” Hwanwoong teased, sticking his tongue out. And not a second later, Hwanwoong was hit with a throw pillow on the face, courtesy of Dongju who was a blushing mess. Laughter filled the air once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game continued for a long time, there were stories of first kisses told, along with embarrassing ones. At some point Keonhee started a Zumba class in their living room, and no one knows how it started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before they knew it, it was already 10 pm. Their friends went home one by one and soon Hwanwoong and Youngjo were left in their apartment. Hwanwoong was sprawled out on the couch. Youngjo smiled affectionately before carrying Hwanwoong bridal style into their room and tucking him into their bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo went back out to the living room to clean up some of the mess they made that night. An hour later, the apartment looked tidy. Youngjo was sure that he would clean the apartment thoroughly, but it can wait. Youngjo then retreated to their room, after washing up, and slid next to Hwanwoong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight” Youngjo whispered, brushing Hwanwoong’s hair from his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“goodnight. wuv u.” Hwanwoong mumbled in his sleep. Youngjo’s eyes softened at the words. He really is too precious for this world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too” Youngjo kissed his head, snuggling closer to Hwanwoong, before closing his eyes, the darkness taking him into the land of dreams.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw / mention of blood/bleeding but just mentioned once.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Youngjo opened his eyes, but instead of the white ceiling of their room, he was greeted with the sight of the wide blue sky, clouds floating gently across it. He looked around in confusion, there lay a luscious meadow, daisies blooming among the grass and the wind caressing his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his search for answers, his eyes landed on Hwanwoong, who lay beside him, his head cushioned by his right arm, looking peaceful as ever. Hwanwoong’s eyes opened, a smile blooming on his face once he saw Youngjo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning” Hwanwoong greeted him, pushing his body off the ground and into a seating position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heaven.” Hwanwoong said in a monotone voice sending shivers down Youngjo’s spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean heaven woong?” Youngjo asked, his voice shaking. He really did not like Hwanwoong’s answer. The way the younger’s face was emotionless, it just felt wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to the forest.” Hwanwoong ignored Youngjo's question, instead he smiled and pulled Youngjo up. The sudden change of the younger’s mood left Youngjo stunned. Hwanwoong ran towards the gloomy forest, Youngjo stumbling on his way to catch up with Hwanwoong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hwanwoong! Wait up” Youngjo shouted towards the younger, but he was only answered with gleeful laughter from Hwanwoong, as he continued to dash through the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how hard Youngjo ran, he never seemed to catch up with Hwanwoong. He shouted for the younger to slow down but it appeared like Hwanwoong never heard it. Still, Youngjo raced after the younger. At some point, his legs started to become heavy, but it didn’t let it hinder Youngjo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They passed through a thorny path. Youngjo was reluctant in crossing it but the younger showed no signs of stopping and Youngjo didn’t want to lose sight of Hwanwoong, so he ran through the path. Youngjo didn’t know when it had started since he was so focused on trying to reach Hwanwoong, but the thorns had started to tear through his pants, cutting into his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thorny vine made its way up towards Youngjo’s leg, making him shout in pain and trip, falling into the ground. Youngjo looked in fear, at the crawling vines, that were hugging him too tightly rendering him immobile as it reached his upper body. Youngjo called Hwanwoong for help, hand reaching out towards the younger’s figure, but Hwanwoong just continued on his way, not caring for Youngjo, who was slowly bleeding out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkness filled Youngjo’s vision and then the scenery changed. They were no longer in that gloomy forest, but instead they were on top of a cliff, blue rose petals drifting on the wind. Hwanwoong a few meters away from him, tears falling from his handsome face, eyes shining with fear and pain. Youngjo moved to comfort the younger but found that there was a barrier separating the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youngjo. I’m scared.” Hwanwoong choked in his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo broke into tears, hearing Hwanwoong’s voice, desperately banging on the barrier, hoping it would disappear, and reach his soulmate. Then out of nowhere, hands that were glowing white grabbed Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong’s panic intensified, as he struggled against the hand that was pulling him toward who knows where. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to break free from its hold, wanting to go to Youngjo’s side, but it was persistent. Hwanwoong was wailing, shouting for Youngjo to save him, but Youngjo couldn’t do anything, he kept hitting the barrier to the point his fists bled but it didn’t budge. Youngjo screamed into the heavens wishing for something, someone to get rid of this barrier, and save Hwanwoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his prayers fell on deaf ears as the hands successfully pulled Hwanwoong into a white portal, the portal closing immediately, Hwanwoong never to be seen again as a white light filled the space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Youngjo-hyung! Wake up!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo hurriedly sat up, breathing heavily, as he looked around the room frantically, searching for Hwanwoong. His eyes landed on Hwanwoong, there on their bed and looking at Youngjo with concern. Seeing Hwanwoong there, sitting, alive and breathing made him cry in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sssshhh, it’s okay. It’s just a nightmare hyung.” Hwanwoong said reassuringly, hugging his distraught boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo sobbed harder into Hwanwoong’s shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly, making sure that Hwanwoong was here, that the light didn’t take him away forever. Hwanwoong waited for the elder to calm down, whispering reassurance into his ears, murmuring ‘I’m here’ s as he rubbed soothing circles on Youngjo’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong wondered what the elder saw, that made him like this. Hwanwoong saw the terror in Youngjo’s eyes when he searched for him, the relief in his eyes when Youngjo reached out towards him, not to mention his pain-filled voice when he yelled for Hwanwoong, tears streaming from his closed eyes as he tossed and turned fitfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Youngjo’s sobs turned into sniffles, Hwanwoong gently laid them both in their bed, Youngjo never letting go of Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong pressed soft kisses on Youngjo’s head, caressing his hair, humming a lullaby until Youngjo’s breathing evened out and soft snores filled the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong’s heart aches seeing his boyfriend like this, he had never seen him like this. All he saw of the elder were his unconditional love, and bright smiles. Sure, there were the occasional tears here and there, but never like this. Hwanwoong was curious as to what the elder dreamt about but if it rendered Youngjo into this state, then maybe it was better not knowing at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never leave your side Youngjo. I promise” Hwanwoong whispered into the night. It wasn’t long before Hwanwoong fell asleep, cuddling Youngjo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning after that was somber. Youngjo looked dead, his body numb and his face emotionless which worried Hwanwoong greatly. There were moments where Youngjo would be okay, he would smile again, there would be happiness in his eyes and that was whenever he saw Hwanwoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it is always short lived. Youngjo would then remember the nightmare, fear gripped his body as coldness washed over him. He would never leave Hwanwoong’s side when they were in their apartment. And when they went to their respective jobs the following days, Youngjo would go crazy with worry, messaging Hwanwoong every minute, telling him to be careful and asking him how he’s doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nightmare continued to plague Youngjo, shaking up his waking days and disturbing his nights. Hwanwoong was lost on how to help Youngjo, as the elder continued this detrimental cycle. It was a Saturday once again. They were just lazing in their apartment trying to watch a movie. Emphasis on trying. Youngjo still was dispirited and Hwanwoong was filled with constant worry for his boyfriend, the movie forgotten in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go outside.” Hwanwoong declared, having enough of this gloomy Youngjo. He needed to cheer up Youngjo, or something to take his mind off the nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Youngjo stammered as Hwanwoong pulled him up from the couch and dragged him towards their room. Hwanwoong began scouring through their wardrobe looking for something to wear. Hwanwoong tossed some red shirt and a black jeans towards Youngjo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go change and meet me outside.” Hwanwoong ordered to which Youngjo reluctantly agreed. It baffled Youngjo why the younger suddenly wanted to go outside. They were okay staying inside their apartment; at least it was safe. But Youngjo didn’t have the heart to deny Hwanwoong, so he changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo washed his face and when he looked up in the mirror, he did not recognize himself. He looked a bit pale; his eyes had become sunken. Overall, he looked weary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he just finished up and told himself he would take care of himself better. He met Hwanwoong outside who seemed like he was texting someone. Hwanwoong heard him come towards him, he looked up and gave Youngjo the brightest smile he could muster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go?” Hwanwoong asked, hand extended to which Youngjo grabbed tight. And soon enough, they found themselves walking out of their apartment, and into the streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going woong?” Youngjo voiced out his question. Youngjo didn’t have the slightest idea as to where Hwanwoong was bringing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Secret” Hwanwoong replied in a sing-song voice, filling Youngjo with a sense of déjà vu. He remembered the many times he did this to Hwanwoong, dragging him to places the younger didn’t know about. Now their roles were reversed, and it brought a smile on Youngjo’s face, which didn’t go unnoticed by the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon arrived at their destination which turned out to be an art gallery. The art gallery where Youngjo wanted to go when it first opened last month but since he was so busy, didn’t find time to do so and was soon forgotten. He looked wide eyed towards Hwanwoong in confusion but also in happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I heard that you’ve wanted to come here. And since we had nothing better to do back at the apartment, why not visit here.” Hwanwoong said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders, pretending that he just did not ask Seoho where to bring Youngjo to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong knew the elder liked the arts, he heard Youngjo mention this art gallery once but never spoke of it again. He was glad that Seoho reminded him because Hwanwoong would never forget the happiness gleaming in Youngjo’s eyes as he excitedly dragged Hwanwoong towards the gallery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They perused through the gallery, stopping at certain paintings that caught Youngjo’s eyes. The elder would then proceed to gush, explaining its details, telling the younger why he loves it. And Hwanwoong listened to him the whole time, nodding when needed, and putting his inputs here and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Hwanwoong wasn’t that knowledgeable about these things but he liked hearing Youngjo ramble on about this and that, and he was willing to learn something new. Hwanwoong was glad that he was able to glimpse another side of Youngjo, that Youngjo willingly let him in his world, sharing with him everything that he knows about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong’s heart warmed, seeing the joy in Youngjo’s eyes as they continued to explore the gallery. The nightmare was forgotten since Youngjo was surrounded with things he was passionate about. Hwanwoong secretly took some pictures, when Youngjo was busy analyzing a painting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He captured the way Youngjo’s eyes narrowed, looking at every detail the painting has to offer. He captured the moment where the elder’s eyes would light up whenever he could come up with a conclusion and then proceeds to explain it to the younger. He captured the satisfied smile on Youngjo’s face, his face relaxed, no trace of fear and worry on his face. And Hwanwoong couldn’t ask for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they exited the gallery, the sun had set; the sky painted with shades of lilac, yellow, and red. They were on their way home, in their hands, some take outs for them to eat when they arrived back at their apartment. Youngjo’s enthusiastic voice filled the air, as the elder retold everything that had happened inside the gallery, not getting over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were almost in their apartment when they felt a chill in the air, as the first snow fell on them. They watched in awe as little by little snow filled the place. It was then that Hwanwoong remembered a certain belief regarding the first snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youngjo, do you remember what they said about the first snow.” Hwanwoong started, looking in the skies with a serene look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hhhmmm?” Youngjo was confused as to why the younger brought it up, but before he could ask more, Hwanwoong continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are with your significant other in the first snowfall of the year, you will be together forever. Youngjo I promise to stay by your side through thick and thin, and if fate will be kind to us then I wish we can live together till we’re old.” Hwanwoong finished, facing Youngjo with a smile which melted Youngjo’s heart. It continues to amaze Youngjo how he still can find more reasons to fall in love with Hwanwoong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Youngjo whispered, bringing their faces closer and kissed the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth spread over their bodies as they put all of their promises into that kiss. Hwanwoong snaked his arms around Youngjo’s neck, deepening the kiss. Nothing mattered anymore, as long as they have each other they’ll survive. No nightmares would shake Youngjo’s world anymore. He has Hwanwoong by his side and it’ll be enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Hwanwoong whispered back when they broke the kiss, to take in the chilly air. Hwanwoong let out an involuntary shiver when he realized that they stayed outside for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go inside. I don’t want my butt to freeze in here.” Hwanwoong commented, making Youngjo laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hhhmm is it just a nightmare?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The moon looks beautiful tonight” Youngjo mused out loud, laying on the blanket they had spread out with Hwanwoong laying his head on Youngjo’s chest, as they looked at the night sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night was serene, no cloud was in sight, so nothing was obscuring both the moon and the twinkling stars. The wind was gentle, caressing their faces, sweeping their hair away from their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look hyung! It’s the Ursa Major!” Hwanwoong exclaimed, excitedly pointing towards the mentioned constellation, a huge grin graced his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently they laid on a low hill that was near the camping site they were staying at. It was just the two of them. The two had planned to visit the famous campsite months ago, but the plan was always pushed under the rug for they found themselves busy with their jobs, with Hwanwoong in his dance studio and Youngjo was in a rush to finalize a song for a group’s comeback. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had finally found time to come here, so that was why they were there now, under the glistening night sky, just the two of them, in each other’s presence. But there was something special tonight, for they weren’t just here to spend the night together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Youngjo was in his studio working on a song, but it wasn’t just any song. Seoho had called him up asking Youngjo if he could do him a favor, and the elder couldn’t really say no to his friend. So that day, they met up at a nearby café, where Seoho told him what he wanted from the elder. Seoho asked for Keonhee’s hand months ago and now, they were at a planning stage for their wedding, which will happen in three weeks’ time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seoho suddenly had the idea that he wanted to sing a song to Keonhee at their reception. But he didn’t want to sing just any song, he wanted to sing his own song, however Seoho didn’t have the slightest idea where to begin with. That was why he was asking (read as begging) Youngjo to help him. Hence, the two were in Youngjo’s own studio, listening over what they had made so far, Seoho’s angelic voice filled the studio.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That sounded good already, we just need to finish writing the rest of the lyrics and we’ll be done.” Youngjo cheered, the clicking of the mouse could be heard as he made a few adjustments to the song on the monitor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s nice to hear.” Seoho beamed from beside him. He stood up from where he sat beside Youngjo and walked out of the room where a lounge could be seen. Seoho began to take the variety of snacks that he brought out of the bag and placed them on the table. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s take a break Youngjo, I’ve brought some food on my way here.” Seoho called for his friend, peeking through the doorway after he prepared the food on the table.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just a few moments Seoho, just need to finish this…” Youngjo trailed off, narrowing his eyes on the monitor, seemingly frustrated with who knows what. Pouting, Seoho marched towards Youngjo, grabbed hold of his chair, and turned it towards him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s enough! You need to eat, who knows how long you’ve been stuck in this room before I came in.” Seoho began, pulling Youngjo out of his chair which proved to be difficult for it seems like the elder (by months) was stuck in his chair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But Seohoo~” Youngjo began to whine but was cut off when a sudden spurt of strength from Seoho got him out of the chair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No buts. There’s still 12 days before the wedding and we’re almost finished anyway. So come on and eat.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seoho managed to get Youngjo to eat something, although the elder was pretty much sulking and giving longing glances at his studio room. Still, Seoho considered it a small victory. He knew how Youngjo liked to focus so much on what he’s working on, that he sometimes forgets to take care of himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, how are you and Hwanwoong?” Seoho asked, just to distract the elder from sulking too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everything’s going great. We went to the cinema yesterday to watch Frozen 2.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yah! You should’ve called me.” Seoho jested, throwing a wrapper at Youngjo, which hit him on his hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, yeah. We all know how you love Elsa Seoho.” Younjo sassed </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not “Seoho mocked glared at him. There was a moment of silence before the two burst into laughter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But seriously, I didn’t know if you were free and it was kinda like a date you know?” Youngjo shyly rubbed at his neck while drinking his banana milk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do You have any plans you know? To propose to him?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Honestly, I haven’t thought of that yet. I’m scared that maybe I’m rushing things. Maybe Hwanwoong is not yet ready.” Youngjo rambled on, fidgeting on his seat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, you’ll never know if you don’t ask him, right? And you’ve been together for what? Almost 2 years now? I don’t think you’re rushing things with Hwanwoong but yeah, just think it over okay?” Seoho patted Youngjo on the shoulder, Youngjo just melting from the reassurance his friend gave. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now let’s go finish this song.” Seoho yelled, rushing into the recording room from Youngjo’s side. Youngjo let out a soft chuckle from his friend’s antics before following him to the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Keonhee and Seoho’s wedding day, after the whole ceremony and exchanging of vows, there were now at the reception area. Youngjo and Hwanwoong sat together with Geonhak and Dongju at a table near the newlywed couple. Seoho had just finished the song which left Keonhee crying his eyes out. Before long, it was time to party and the maknaes dominated the stage. The music was quite loud but still laughter was heard all over. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Youngjo still sat at their table, just observing everything around him but more on Hwanwoong. The way the younger threw his head back in laughter, his eyes twinkling with mirth, his smile that never left his face, as he danced to the rhythm. It was at that moment that Youngjo knew that he was ready to take that next step, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life, married to his angel, his Hwanwoong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So there they were, on that little hill gazing at the stars, Youngjo wrapped his arms around the younger, keeping him close. Youngjo could feel the box that held the ring in his pocket. His heart beating so fast as he thought of ways to open up a conversation with the younger. Hwanwoong, having laid his head on Youngjo’s chest, heard the fast beatings of his heart, which made him worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong hyung?” Hwanwoong asked, pushing himself to a sitting position and looked at Youngjo, worry swimming in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember the first time we met?” Youngjo asked, laying down, still gazing at the night sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one? The one where I fell on my butt or the one outside the cafeteria?” Hwanwoong teased the elder. He let out a smirk seeing the color red rush on Youngjo’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nostalgia filled Hwanwoong as he stared at his boyfriend’s face. The day they met was the day the two of them started to see colors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Hwanwoong had to fall on his butt (quite hard actually) for it to happen and the two didn’t meet for days which left Hwanwoong miserable, their paths eventually crossed, and they met. The two became boyfriends and now, they were living together in their comfy apartment with their little Summer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both I guess.” Youngjo shrugged, pushing himself up and stared at Hwanwoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I realized that my world was filled with colors, I wanted to find you so bad. But I didn’t have a single clue as to where to find you. That day, when I ran into you, my mind was filled with panic that when I realized that I could see colors, it was too late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Seoho kinda told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did?!” Youngjo’s eyes widened when he realized Seoho snitched on him before he even met Hwanwoong. “That must have left an impression huh?” Youngjo groaned. Someone was going to get hurt once they came back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s okay.” Hwanwoong assured the elder when he was starting to feel a murderous aura from the elder. Hwanwoong had to remind himself to send a heads up to Seoho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It led me to you.” Hwanwoong finished and he could see the elder’s face relax, as he smiled gently at Hwanwoong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it did. I’m so glad I met you Hwanwoong. All the moments we shared together are one’s I’ll treasure forever like the day we first went on a date, when we went to your hometown, our first kiss, and a lot more. If I enumerate them all, we would be stuck here watching the sunrise.” Youngjo let out a chuckle at his own attempt at a joke. “And I want to do so much more with you Hwanwoong. I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my husband.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears had started to gather in Hwanwoong’s eyes as the words gently flowed from Youngjo’s mouth. He saw Youngjo’s hand disappear into his right pocket, and when he brought it back, there sat on his hand a blue velvet ring box. Youngjo opened the lid which lay a rose gold ring, inlaid with meteorite and in the middle of it, there was a beautiful engraving of a rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hwanwoong, will you marry me?” Youngjo asked, down on one knee, staring at Hwanwoong with hope and love in his eyes, waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong couldn’t hold it back anymore, he let his tears free but despite the tears falling on his face, his eyes shone with happiness. He finally tore his gaze from the ring, and looked at Youngjo, nodding his head eagerly, shouting ‘Yes’ a couple of times. Hwanwoong jumped at the elder and wrapped his arms around Youngjo, clutching him tightly as tears continued to fall down, his lips forming a smile, as he buried his head on Youngjo’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, Hwanwoong still crying as the elder rubbed soothing circles on the younger, kissing his head softly. The two separated when the younger had finally calmed down. Youngjo gently took Hwanwoong’s left hand and slid the ring on his ring finger, letting out a soft smile when he saw how the ring rested on the younger’s finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you” Youngjo whispered, cupping the younger’s face, and bringing it close to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Hwanwoong whispered back and they kissed. The kiss was gentle, one that was filled with love, one filled with promises of their future together, the moon bearing witness to this new chapter of their life. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1 chapter left before this story ends. Thank you so much for following this story hehe. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // major character death , blood, death but it has a somewhat happy ending</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The low rumble of the air-conditioning and the occasional notes filled the studio where a certain ravenette sat, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he listened to the melodies play. It’s been two months since Youngjo and Hwanwoong got engaged, one month since they started their wedding preparations, and a month until their wedding date. They had found the perfect reception venue, and they settled to have a vintage theme for their wedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The maknaes were happy to help Hwanwoong plan the wedding. The younger found himself being dragged by Dongju and Keonhee every Saturday, going through different flower shops and pastry shops for their cake. Youngjo and Hwanwoong also went through different catering services, deciding on the menu, and they had also picked out their suits. Just yesterday the two went to a jewelry shop to look for rings. Everything was going smoothly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now, Youngjo sat in his studio, working on a song, his promise to Hwanwoong. The beautiful melody brought by the piano flowed through the speaker accompanied by a slight upbeat percussion and a guitar. Different notes and instruments merging together and creating this tune. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the song was still unfinished, Youngjo still needed to finish writing the lyrics and also make some final edits to the song. He was currently working on it when a ringing coming from his phone disturbed the ambience brought by the song. He picked up his phone and answered the call muttering a quick hello, not bothering to look at his screen to know who was calling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah woongie! Why did you call?” Youngjo’s face lit up when he heard the younger’s voice on the other line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you working? Did I interrupt you hyung?” Hwanwoong asked. Worry filled his voice; he was afraid that he had called the elder at a wrong time. But Youngjo quickly assured him that he didn’t interrupt or anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. You didn’t. So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah right! I’m on my way to your studio but I’m planning to stop by the Moon Bakeshop, so I called you to see if you want anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay you don’t-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And don’t say you don’t want anything.” Hwanwoong scolded the elder. “Who knows, when was the last time you ate. You really need to change that habit of yours hyung. It’s not good for your health.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay mom” Youngjo replied, rolling his eyes, but a smile formed on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true that Youngjo has a habit of skipping his meals when he was working and Hwanwoong was always there to remind him. When Hwanwoong knew of this, he always called the elder to remind him to eat, and if he has free time, like today, Hwanwoong would come visit him in the studio, bringing a lot of food, that he was sure they couldn’t finish it all but at the end of the day, the table was always left empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, do you want anything?” Hwanwoong asked again. Youngjo could hear the noise of the city streets in the background, indicating that Hwanwoong was walking on his way to the bakeshop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hhmm. Just buy me something sweet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay~” Hwanwoong beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go, I just arrived at the Moon Bakeshop. See you soon. Love you. Mwah” Youngjo laughed at the younger’s antics but decided to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. Mwah” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two let out a laugh before Youngjo ended the call. He put down his phone on the table as he proceeded to work on the song. He was currently scribbling words on his notebook, pen tapping against the table as Youngjo racked his brain for the perfect words that will fit the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his journey of writing the lyrics, Youngjo surrounded himself with his memories with Hwanwoong. All their happy and sad memories, along with the promises Youngjo wants to say to the younger. And before long, the words started flowing from the tip of his pen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would play back the melody, singing the newly written lyrics, to see if it would flow nicely with the notes, and if it didn’t, Youngjo would crush out the lyrics and think of a new one. He was in the middle of writing when a sharp pain suddenly filled his body, specifically on his heart. He let go of the pen, which fell to the floor as he clutched his heart, his eyes closed in pain, as he gasped. When the pain became a bit bearable, he opened his eyes, and what happened next sent shivers in through his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, in the edges of his vision, the colors had started to fade, everything gradually became dull. He paled at the realization. He hastily grabbed his phone and ran out the door and into the streets. He called Hwanwoong on the phone but the younger didn’t pick up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran towards the path he knew that Hwanwoong would take whenever he came to visit Youngjo. Fear crossed his face as he ran, blindly looking everywhere for any sign of the younger and the longer that he was away from Hwanwoong, everything around him had lost its colors slowly. Youngjo wasn’t dumb, he knew what was happening to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had heard of stories, the scary feeling as everything became black and white again, and the heart-wrenching pain as your soulmate dies. Youngjo shook his head. No. There was still time, he still can see the colors albeit a bit washed out, but if Youngjo can find him and take him to the hospital then Hwanwoong can still be saved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo made a left and there he saw a crowd and as he drew near, his gut twisted in ways he wished he didn’t want to. In each step Youngjo took, the colors around him faded, fear filled his body and his hands shook. He pushed himself through the crowd, he didn’t care if he was elbowed by the other people around him, all that mattered was getting to the front and when he arrived there, everything became black and white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears had flooded his eyes, blurring his vision, as he let out a heart-broken yell, yelling for the person that laid on the road, eyes closed forever as blood pooled around the body. Youngjo’s knees felt weak, but he pushed himself as he went towards Hwanwoong. Youngjo collapsed near his head, bringing it to his lap as he cradled it gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo whispered to the younger, telling him to wake up so that they could go home, but there was no sign of movement. And that was when reality sank in for Youngjo. Hwanwoong wouldn’t wake up, he was gone. Fate was cruel, it brought them together, but it also took away the person Youngjo loved the most. Youngjo slouched, bringing their foreheads together as he let out a wail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything after that was a blur. Youngjo felt someone tear him from Hwanwoong’s body. He struggled against the hold, but he was exhausted emotionally, so he didn’t have that much strength to fight back. The next thing he knew, they had already laid Hwanwoong in a casket, and Youngjo stood in front of it, Seoho who stood by his side, becoming his pillar as he tried to grasp this reality, this reality without Hwanwoong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo could never hear the younger’s laugh anymore, he couldn’t see that smile again, the one that brought warmth in him. He couldn’t touch the younger anymore, couldn’t hold him in his embrace. Youngjo didn’t cry for the whole duration of the wake, for his tears had already dried up when he cried himself to sleep in their room, the night that Hwanwoong died and the days following it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they had buried Hwanwoong 6 feet into the ground, Youngjo hid himself from the world in his room. He stayed there for days, crying, wailing for Hwanwoong to come back. He didn’t even eat nor sleep because every time he closes his eyes, he sees Hwanwoong, bloody and dead. He had become thin, his eyes sunken and dark, his hair greasy from being unwashed for so long. His friends tried calling him, texting him but he just ignored them, laying on their bed, Hwanwoong’s scent faded as the days passed by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about a hundred missed calls and ignored messages, Seoho decided that it was enough. He stormed through Youngjo’s apartment, punching in their code and as he entered Seoho was hit with a sense of nostalgia. The living room hasn’t changed much, some of Hwanwoong’s things were still scattered across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memories of him and Hwanwoong spending their time on that couch with their friends flooded Seoho’s mind. He could see the ghost of them, playing truth or dare when they had moved here, and Seoho’s eyes glistened with tears. He was broken from his memory when he felt something rub against his leg. Looking down, Seoho saw Summer who was wagging her tail and barking softly. Seoho's mouth curved into a smile as he crouched down to pet the dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least Youngjo didn’t forget to take care of you huh.” Seoho mused and the dog barked happily as if to confirm what he had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up, he put the take-outs he brought with him and proceeded to go to Youngjo’s room. His hands stopping midway, hesitating for a moment. Seoho put his palm on the door as he leaned against it, to listen. Everything was silent, Seoho assumed that maybe the elder was asleep but as he listened closely, he could hear faint sniffles from the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he finally knocked, opened the door gently, and let himself in. There he saw Youngjo, curled up in the bed, his body still shaking from crying just moments ago. Seoho sat by the edge of the bed, his hand falling on Youngjo’s thighs as he called the elder’s name softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away” Youngjo yelled weakly, swatting at Seoho’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seoho sighed once more and observed the elder. Youngjo sure had gotten thin, the way his oversized shirt clung into his thin and delicate frame, his greasy hair messy from all the tossing and turning on his bed, and the way he was clutching on the pillow for dear life. But it wasn’t just any pillow. It was Hwanwoong’s, and seeing that, Seoho’s heart was heavy with sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Youngjo, you need to get up. You’re killing yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that better? At least I can meet Hwanwoong again” Youngjo scoffed. Seoho’s gawked at the elder. He couldn’t believe Youngjo had said that. He couldn’t believe that Youngjo was starting to give up on life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Hwanwoong wouldn’t want you to die Youngjo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you know, huh Seoho?!” Youngjo at this point had shouted, throwing himself up and glared at Seoho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told me Youngjo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” The anger in Youngjo’s eyes slowly faded away until all Seoho could see was confusion written all over the elder’s face. Seoho pulled his legs up and sat crossed legged as he faced Youngjo and proceeded to tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two weeks ago before he died, we met at the café. We talked as usual, I asked him about you and his work, you know, the usual.” Seoho shrugged his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then he suddenly talked about death, it was so sudden, and I did not expect him to talk about it. I tried to steer the conversation to another topic but Hwanwoong continued on…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two young men could be seen laughing at the end of the room, near the window; their joyous laughter filled the café. There were still giggles here and there, until they had finally calmed down enough for them to sip their drinks. That was until the younger of the two had this solemn look on his face. The older one noticed this and asked the younger what was wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wonder what will happen when I leave this world.” The younger pondered, making the other’s eyes widened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-why are you thinking about that Hwanwoong?” The elder stuttered. He did not expect Hwanwoong to talk about such things, especially when the younger’s wedding was near.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just wondering Seoho-hyung.” Hwanwoong said nonchalantly, sipping his drink.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, one thing’s for sure, I will be sad.” Seoho replied. “So how are the wedding preparations?” Seoho asked, hoping to change the topic, but there was still that solemn look on the younger’s face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I wonder how Youngjo-hyung would react. He would be heartbroken and depressed for sure.” Hwanwoong began, staring wistfully outside. Seoho could only stare at the younger in worry, unsure of what to say. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seoho-hyung” The younger called out, shaking Seoho from his thoughts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Promise me you’ll take care of Youngjo-hyung. Don’t let him kill himself.” Seoho could only nod, still in disbelief at what the younger had told him. It was as if his time were really near and he wanted to tell these things to his childhood friend, for he wouldn’t know how to open it up to his fiancé. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know it’ll be hard for him, but I don’t want him to follow me, if ever I’ll be gone. I want him to continue living for us. I want him to continue making his music, his songs that always seem to comfort me. I want him to do the things that we couldn’t do. So, promise me hyung that you’ll pull him out from the darkness, okay?” A soft smile graced Hwanwoong’s face, shocking Seoho because at that moment, the younger looked like an angel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was as if he knew that he was going to die.” Youngjo whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. So, please Youngjo. Don’t do this to yourself, it hurts us to see you like this. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” Seoho let out a relieved smile hearing Youngjo say it. He grabbed the elder’s hand and pulled him out of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you cleaned up and we’ll eat after. I’ve brought some food.” Seoho carried Youngjo towards the bathroom, letting the water run on the bathtub as Youngjo took off his dirty clothes. Youngjo let out a sigh as he sank into the warm tub, Seoho sitting himself behind the elder to wash his hair, for Youngjo was still weak to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After drying Youngjo and changing into a new set of fresh clothes, Seoho guided the elder towards the kitchen. They ate; Seoho, putting a lot of food on the elder’s plate so that he could regain his strength. Seoho stuck around the apartment for a while, cleaning their room along with Summer’s room, for he knew that Youngjo couldn’t do it yet, and honestly, the apartment had started to smell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seoho was still in the apartment until dinner time, making sure that Youngjo would eat, before leaving, promising that he would come back every other day to check up on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later, when color had returned on Youngjo’s face and when he could walk without stumbling anymore, he went outside, grabbing his phone and wallet. He stopped by a flower shop, the same flower shop when they went on their first date, looking through the different kinds of flowers that were displayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he exited the shop, a rose bouquet was in his hands, as he went on his way towards the cemetery. Youngjo’s soft footsteps and his breathing were the only things that could be heard. His shoes brushed against the grass as he took one step after the other until he stopped right in front of Hwanwoong’s tombstone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey woong” Youngjo started, his voice merely a whisper as he was unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for visiting you just now, I was in a dark place, as you have probably known. Seoho knocked some sense into me though, so you don’t have to worry anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve brought you your favorite flowers, they told me that it's a blue rose bouquet, but I really can’t tell anymore. I guess I have to trust the shop owner huh.” Youngjo let out a dry chuckle as he laid the bouquet of blue roses in front of the tombstone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you woong, so much. Don’t worry though, I promise to take care of myself and to live for us. So just take it easy over there okay? And wait for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye woong. I love you.” Youngjo whispered into the air, as tears fell from his eyes. He wiped them with the sleeve of his shirt. He smiled one last time and went on his way home, ready to face the world and live.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>══════════════════════════════════════════════</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime in the future…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, I’m going to be soooo late.” A small lithe young man could be seen weaving through the busy streets, bag slung over his shoulders, and a cup of iced coffee on his right hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the man had mentioned, he was running late, for his alarm didn’t go off and one unlucky thing led to another, that was why he was running like his life depended on it. He was so focused on reaching his destination that he didn’t notice that he had crashed against a person, his iced coffee spilling over the person’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” The small man repeated those words as he hurriedly grabbed his handkerchief and patted the shirt dry. “I messed up your shirt.” The smaller of the two pouted, when he saw how much damage he had done on the person’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” The person giggled. It was the cutest giggle the smaller man had heard, and it sent heat rushing to his face. They stood up a few seconds later, dusting off their clothes and they stood in front of each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me make it up to you, Mr..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need for formalities, just call me Youngjo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’m Hwanwoong by the way. I’m really sorry for your shirt.” Hwanwoong stretched out his hand for a handshake and when they had grasped each other’s hand, a sudden spark rushed through their bodies and warmth filled them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Hwanwoong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry for leaving so soon Youngjo-hyung. If I am given the chance to be reincarnated, I wish that I could still meet you. I wish that I could still stay by your side. And I wish that we could finally have that happy ending that we wished for.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally we've reached the end of this story. Thank you so much for reading my first Oneus fic since my 2/3 years of a writing haitus. I know, if you want to yell at me, hmu at my curiouscat @faeriewoongie. I was supposedly going to end this story with Hwanwoong dying because of the prompt I saw in pinterest, how the idea of seeing colors for the first time when you meet your soulmate, and how everything would return to black and white when your soulmate dies. But as I wrote their stories, their dates and special moments, I grew attached to these characters, so I decided to give them somewhat a happy ending. Feel free to imagine how the rest of the story goes hehe.</p><p>Once again thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, although I rarely reply to them, I love seeing them. And truthfully I have trouble replying to all of you hehe. I have troubles when it comes to conversations, as you can probably see through this story, how some of the convos are dry and dull. I don't really talk that much in real life so yeah, but I'm trying everyday. Hopefully these conversations (in my stories) would improve as I work on my other stories (Entangled and Forget Me Not.)</p><p>Also a huge thank you to my bestfriend who helped me plot this story 🥰</p><p>Thank you and see you in my next story. 😊</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for showing interest in this story.  ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>